


Vikings, Valkyries & Vampires, Oh My! Pt. II

by krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fate & Destiny, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Sequel, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: Sookie, Eric and Godric have defeated their enemies together and now the fates of their offspring hang in the balance. The faeries have returned to the earthly realm, some to aide whilst others convene to decimate their family. Can they defeat these new adversaries together? Is the love they share strong enough to endure?





	1. Chapter 1

SPOV

It’s been three months since my mates and I found out we’re expecting Valkyrie twins, the girls who’s lives will inevitably shape the Supernatural world. The pregnancy is progressing normally and Dr. Ludwig assures us the girls are healthy and strong. The reactions to the pregnancy were a mix of excitement and shock. Jason is ecstatic to become an uncle and Amelia is already buying up pink, frilly dresses and teddy bears by the armful.

Hadley, who has since moved back to her home in Red Ditch to reunite with her husband and son, is looking forward to setting up play dates with the girls and my nephew, Hunter. Pam, who has taken over the running of Fangtasia, wasn’t exactly thrilled, but has finally come to terms with having little sisters, claiming they will give her a chance to train badass fashionistas just like her.

My husbands have been busy running the state, settling Sophie Anne’s massive debts, while dealing with an abundance of vampire drainers in the area. We still take time out each evening to spend with one another and they are more than excited about watching my growing belly and listening to the soft heartbeats of our daughters, although they’re both a bit overprotective and fearful for my health. I can’t so much as lift a book without them checking mine and the girls’ vitals, but I just grin and bear it, knowing they’re just looking out for their girls.

Living in the palace has taken some getting used to. I’ve never had maids or a personal chef before and I was incredibly uncomfortable having someone cater to my every whim at first, but with my husbands fretting over the pregnancy, along with my growing belly, I’ve finally learned to accept the help graciously. The guards and staff have taken to calling me your majesty, and that’s a habit I just can’t seem to break them of, but I suppose I’ll have to get used to this as well now that Eric is king.

So now, as my mates are deep in their day slumber, I sit in the palace library, by far my favorite room in the entire palace, and the place I come to relax and enjoy the massive collection of books of every variety. I prop my book on my now expanded tummy and take a sip of my hot cocoa, sighing in comfort when I hear a loud “pop” beside me. I drop the book and tense, taking in the man who has just appeared before me out of thin air.

He’s a tall, slim man with long, golden hair and light blue eyes. He’s very handsome, with slight wrinkles on his face that only manage to enhance his attractive features. He wears a long, flowing robe and is holding a cane in his hands, giving me a soft smile that instinctively makes me feel comforted by his sudden presence. “Who are you?” I ask him softly.

He bows his head slightly saying, “I am Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae, and your great grandfather, My Dear,” he tells me as he sits in the leather chair across from me. What?!

“How are you my great grandfather? I’ve never heard of you before,” I ask curiously. Surely if we had fae royalty in the family tree somewhere, someone might have mentioned it, then again, no one informed me of the Valkyrie blood either.

He gives me a soft smile, “My Dear, your grandmother, Adele, had two children with my son, Fintan Brigant. I’m afraid your grandfather, Earl, is not in fact your biological grandfather at all,” he explains with a sympathetic look. Grandpa Earl isn’t my real grandfather? Why wouldn’t Gran have mentioned this to me? I suppose given her high morals, she would be ashamed to admit to an extramarital affair, especially to her own grandchildren. Niall is studying me carefully as I’m thinking this over and I finally nod and clear my throat.

“Alright, if you’re my kin then why have I not seen you before now? You’ve obviously known about me for some time now,” I ask rather tartly. It might have been nice knowing I had more family than just my brother all this time.

He sighs and looks to me with concern etched over his handsome face. “Granddaughter, I had hoped to keep you as far from the world of the fae as possible. Ours is a world of violent fighting and constant discord, and if you had remained mostly human, I may very well have been able to keep you safe from the feuding,” he says dejectedly.

“What does me being made Valkyrie have to do with any of this?” I ask in confusion.

“It is the fact that you are now immortal that has caused this current problem to arise,” he tells me miserably as I give him a questioning look. “You were born with the essential spark of the fae, My Dear, and now that you are truly immortal, your fae abilities will have a chance to develop fully.” I nod my understanding, still not sure where this is going.

“If you were born fully fae, as a member of the royal line, you would have been betrothed to my nephew, Breandan, the leader of the Water Fae, and my greatest foe. He has somehow discovered your transformation to immortal status and is aware of your bonded husbands and of your pregnancy. It is he who now seeks to destroy that which he feels was unjustly stolen from him,” he tells me gravely.

My anger boils and I hear thunder rumbling outside, I know my eyes are shining silver with my rage as I cry, “No! He can’t take me from my mates, I won’t let him! I will use my shriek against him or fry his ass with lightning if I have to!” He gives me a small smile and nods.

“I know you are a true warrior, Granddaughter, and I am proud to claim you as mine,” I nod my gratitude as his face sobers and he continues, “But our enemies are immensely powerful, and you must learn to defend yourself against them efficiently. I will be sending trusted allies of mine to train and develop your fae traits; I would train you myself if my presence was not required on the battlefront, My Dear.” I sigh. Just when I thought things were looking up for us. My anxiety rises as I run my hand over my belly.

“Grandfather, what about my girls? Will I be able to use my powers without causing harm to them?” I have been careful to keep my stress levels low and now it seems I have to begin training once more. I just can’t risk anything bringing harm to them.

“Of course, My Dear, in fact, learning to use your light will only help to keep both you and your offspring safe. I would not ask this of you if I thought it would harm my future grandchildren,” he says with a small smile as he approaches me and hovers his hand over my stomach. I nod to give him permission before he lays his hand over my abdomen and closes his eyes as if listening to something I cannot hear.

“They will be strong warriors indeed, just like their parents,” he says with a tender smile. “I will be sending someone shortly to begin your training, Granddaughter. I have every confidence in your abilities, I know you will make me proud,” he says before he “pops” from the room.

I sit, lost in my thoughts before Godric enters the library, scenting the air and giving me a curious look. I sigh. “I had a visitor this afternoon,” I tell him as he lifts me and sits with me tucked against him, wrapped in his arms.

GPOV

I sit with my pregnant love in my arms with the heavenly scent of the fae thick in the air, waiting for her to explain what has taken place this morning. “My great grandfather came to speak to me today,” she says anxiously. I run my fingers through her hair as I wait for her to explain. “Apparently I’m a faerie princess,” she says with a small giggle.

“What do you mean, My Love?” I ask as my own anxiety rises. I had no idea she was of royal descent. What could this mean for our future?

“My great grandpa is Niall Brigant, the Prince of the Sky Fae,” she says as my fangs shoot down. I have heard stories of Niall. He is a vicious and powerful warrior; many vampires have fallen by his sword. I will not let him take our mate from us; I will kill him first.

“What was the purpose of this unexpected visit, My Love?” I ask as I am trying to calm my nerves, grateful she was not snatched away while we were in our rest this day. I feel her anxiety rising as she looks to me with worry.

“He told me he has enemies that are plotting against us,” she says nervously as she continues to explain the situation we have now found ourselves in. My fangs shoot down in anger when she tells me of this Breandan and his plans. I guess I don’t need to worry about her own family kidnapping her; this is even worse. Then she tells me she will be training to use her fae abilities and I look down to her with concern as I run my hand over her swollen abdomen.

“Niall says using my powers won’t harm the girls, he explained I’ll be able to protect them by learning to use my light,” she says softly as I nod and place a kiss atop her golden hair.

“I am not happy to know you must be put in this dangerous situation, but Eric and I will work to keep you and our daughters protected, My Wife. We will keep you guarded at all times,” I tell her as she looks at me like she wants to argue. “I know how fiercely powerful you are, My Love, but I will not risk harm coming to you or our offspring,” I tell her solemnly as she reluctantly nods her agreement.

“I’m supposed to go shopping with Pam and Amelia tomorrow to find a coronation gown,” she tells me nervously and I smile down to her. I know she has been looking forward to the coronation ball for some time now and don’t want this threat to take away from her excitement over this momentous occasion.

“And you will go, I do not want to keep you trapped here, Sookie, but I will be sending guards along with you,” I tell her sternly as she sighs and nods. “I love you, we will work through this together, My Love,” I tell her as I stroke her hair and kiss her tenderly.

I feel Eric rise through our shared bond and sigh, knowing we will have to inform him of this new threat. We are already dealing with an increase of drainers throughout the state and have only just settled ourselves into the new monarch; this is not an opportune time to be facing a new enemy. We watch him enter the room with concern clear on his face as he feels our troubling emotions through the bond.

He gives us each a kiss and then sits across from us. “Well, what has happened now?” he asks as he runs his hand through his hair in agitation. We tell him of the visit and our new adversary as his rage builds through the bond. The stress of running the kingdom has been weighing heavily upon my child and this is certainly not helping to settle his racking nerves.

“Godric is right, Lover, you will be assigned guards to be with you at all times. I will inform Rasul tonight that he is to remain at your side indefinitely until these faeries are dealt with,” he tells her with a raised brow. His face softens as he stands and kneels before us, taking our mate’s small hand into his and placing his other hand over her protruding stomach.

“Do not worry, My Valkyrie, we will defeat these enemies, just as we did before. Nothing will ever take you away from us,” he says softly as he kisses her hand and lifts her dress to place a kiss upon her stomach and rub his face over her golden skin.

“Niall tells me our girls will be great warriors just like their parents,” she tells us with a soft smile. I chuckle as Eric grins up at her.

“Of course they will, My Love, I have never doubted this,” I tell her with a kiss, pulling her tightly against me. We’ve been through too much together to allow this enemy to separate us now and we will fight with all that we are to defend our family against these new adversaries.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

Pam, Amelia, and I are making our way through our third boutique of the night, followed closely by Rasul, my permanent bodyguard. As much as I hate being babysat, it really could be worse, Rasul is actually a pretty nice guy and he’s been nothing but polite to me since the first night I met him. I guess I can’t really complain since he’s just here to keep me and my unborn daughters safe.

It’s hard for me to believe anyone would attack a pregnant woman, but we’re all on high alert, watching out for fae assassins as I keep careful attention to strange minds around us. When did my life become so crazy? I just want to be able to enjoy my mates and start our family in peace. Is that too much to ask?

These rivals are messing with a hormonal, Valkyrie warrior, protecting her young; they don’t stand a freaking chance. I will train hard and defeat them, just as I did the queen’s witches. I have to; failure is simply not an option.

“Sook? Earth to Sook!” calls Amelia, bringing me from my musings. I sigh.

“Sorry, Ames, what did you say?” I ask apologetically.

“What did you think of this one?” she asks as her and Pam hold up a sleeveless, scarlet gown, trimmed in shining, silver trim with a beaded bodice. It’s gorgeous and I flash them a genuine smile.

“Try it on, Sweetness,” purrs Pam with a grin as she proceeds to guide me into the dressing room. I undress and sigh at my reflection. I already miss my waistline. Pam helps me slip the dress over my head and ties up the back for me. The dress has a flowing skirt, and with the high empire waist, my belly is completely hidden. I feel beautiful in it.

I exit the dressing room and Amelia beams. I turn before the mirrors, taking in the dress from every angle. “It’s perfect,” says Pam as she eyes me appreciatively. I’ll have to trust her opinion as I’ve never attended a vampire coronation ball before.

“Your Majesty, you will be the Belle of the ball,” says Rasul with a wink as I flush slightly and nod to him.

“Then I’ll take it,” I tell them as Amelia claps excitedly and Pam rolls her eyes at the witch’s enthusiasm. How did those two ever date? I have to chuckle as I enter the dressing room and change back into my sundress. We pay for the dress and make our way from the shop after Rasul gives us the all clear. We pile into Pam’s minivan when my stomach rumbles loudly. Pam raises a brow at me.

“I suppose we need to feed you now,” she says as we pull from the space.

“I am eating for three now, Pam,” I tell her with a smirk, seeing her lips raise slightly in a tiny smile.

“Oh, good! I’m starving,” calls Amelia from the backseat. Pam drives us to a restaurant and Rasul does a perimeter check before he opens my door for me, taking my arm and leading us inside. We are seated immediately and put in our order right away.

“So,” starts Amelia with a wide grin as she lays her hand out before us. She has a diamond ring on her left ring finger, and as I stare, I feel mesmerized by the shining jewel. I can’t seem to be able to look away. Weird. Pam picks up her hand, studying the ring as I shake off my stupor. What the hell was that?

“Oh my God! Tray proposed?” I ask excitedly after I’m back to myself once more. I can’t believe I didn’t notice the ring before. I’ve just been so distracted by everything else going on, I feel awful as Amelia nods excitedly.

“He popped the question last night at the biker bar where we first met,” she tells us excitedly.

“How romantic,” Pam sneers as I shoot her a pointed look; she smirks at me with a dismissive shrug.

“So, have you guys set a date yet?” I ask her with a genuine smile. I really like Tray; they make such a cute couple. I’m glad to see my friend so happy.

“Actually, we were thinking of just doing a little backyard wedding. We’re planning the ceremony for two weeks from today,” she says hesitantly as Pam and I look to her in shock.

“Only two weeks to plan a wedding?” I ask curiously as she flushes.

“Well, I didn’t want to say anything until we were sure, but we’re pregnant,” she gushes as I lean across the table, pulling her into a tight hug as Pam sighs.

“Great, now there are two of you,” Pam says with an eye roll making Amelia and I giggle. We talk excitedly about our pregnancy as the waiter brings out our dinner for us. We eat together as Pam and Rasul drink their bottled blood and I’m in a much better mood once we are leaving the restaurant together. We begin making our way back to the van when a loud “pop” sounds and Rasul, Pam and I are instantly on alert.

Maniacal laughter sounds through the night air as a man suddenly appears before us and I push Amelia behind me on instinct. “Princess Brigant, I’m going to enjoy this,” purrs out the beautiful blond man with a mad glint in his eyes. Pam and Rasul are both hissing and flashing fang as they step before me. I glance over and see Pam in the throes of bloodlust. Shit.

Pam leaps onto our would-be attacker at vamp speed and strikes his throat viciously, beginning to drain him as we look on in shock. Rasul is shakes his head, trying to overcome his own beginnings of bloodlust as he turns to me. “Are you okay, your Majesty?” he asks with concern etched over his handsome face. I nod as I take in Pam’s stumbling form before us.

“Um, is she alright?” I ask Rasul in concern. “She looks drunk,” I say as Pam starts giggling and twirling around across the pavement. What the hell? Rasul sighs loudly as he walks to Pam and steadies her.

“She’s is drunk, on fae blood,” he explains. Well, that’s interesting. “We must go, I don’t want to be exposed if our buddy here has any friends,” he says as the body before us disintegrates into a pile of shimmering glitter. Wow, that’s weird! We quickly enter the minivan and I take the wheel as Rasul takes a still giggling Pam into the backseat and Amelia sits up front with me.

We start driving back to the palace as Pam crawls over the middle seat toward us. She leans her head between Amelia and I with a wide grin and I can’t help but giggle upon seeing her like this. She wraps her arms around us both. “I love you breathers,” she says with a sigh, making Amelia and I giggle.

“We love you too, Pam,” I tell her with a grin. Then she starts petting my stomach and I raise a brow at her as Rasul is chuckling from the backseat.

“Hello, little Sookie babies,” Pam calls merrily, talking to my baby bump. “Auntie Pammy is here, can you hear me?” she calls, laying her head against my stomach as the rest of us break out into a fit of giggles. I think I like Pam drunk. Pam sits back up with a glazed over look in her eyes as a wide grin crosses her face.

“You’re always such fun to be around, my Valkyrie friend. Did I tell you I slept with your idiotic brother?” she asks and I shake my head as Amelia doubles over with laughter. Pam giggles at her as she continues, “I had to glamour him to keep his big mouth shut just so I could climax,” she says as I am desperately trying to keep the minivan on the road between my roaring laughter.

We finally pull up to the palace and both my husbands are standing at the front entrance with concerned looks on their faces. I’m sure they felt my distress earlier. We climb out of the van still giggling and Rasul takes Pam by the arm, helping to steady her stumbling form. “Mmm,” purrs Pam, looking up at Rasul with a wicked grin, “You can stay in my chambers tonight,” she tells him as she nips his ear and pinches his ass. Rasul just shakes his head, chuckling.

Eric and Godric are taking this all in with a look of amusement as Rasul straightens, clearing his throat, “I’ll see Mistress Pam to her chambers safely and shall return to fill you in on the events of the evening,” he tell my husbands with a bow of his head before leading Pam into the palace.

Eric and Godric rush to me, looking me over for any injuries with solemn expressions. “I’m fine, Pam took care of the faerie before he could touch me,” I tell them as they nod gravely and proceed to lead Amelia and I into the palace.

EPOV

Shit. I had not expected the fae to descend this quickly upon us. Godric and I knew as soon as we felt Sookie’s distress through the bond that Breadan had begun his attack. Thankfully, no one was hurt and it seems my child has defended our mate proficiently, even if it left her drunk on fae blood. We need to act quickly to ensure the palace is as safe as possible from these faeries who seek to destroy us. I look to the witch as a thought occurs to me.

“Amelia, do you think you could put wards up around the palace to keep out Water Fae?” I ask the witch and she nods solemnly.

“Of course. I’ll put them up now before I head back home,” she says as she hugs Sookie and makes her way to the exit. I let out a sigh of relief, hopefully this will be enough. Rasul returns to us with lipstick smudges covering his face and I hold back a snigger as Sookie giggles and begins wiping the red stains from his face.

“What happened this night?” asks Godric as he tries to hide his smirk, watching the show. Rasul thanks Sookie and straightens before us.

“We were leaving the restaurant together when a single fae appeared. While he gloated, Pam drained him quickly and we rushed from the area before more could descend upon us,” he tells us gravely. Godric and I nod.

“Thank you for protecting me,” Sookie tells him with a small smile and he bows his head to her.

“Always, your Majesty,” he tells her with a small smile. We dismiss him for the evening before we make our way to our bedchambers together.

“I had no idea vampires could get drunk on faerie blood,” Sookie tells us as she slips off her dress and walks towards the bed.

“The blood of full-blooded fae is indeed quite intoxicating, Lover,” I explain and Sookie looks to us with concern.

“But I’m to be trained by faeries here at the palace, will they be safe from the vampires?” she asks with worry etched on her face.

“It is possible for some fae to mask their scent, My Love. I can only assume your grandfather would plan for this accordingly,” Godric tells her as he strokes her hair from her face. “I’m glad to see you unharmed,” he tells her softly as he kisses her and I feel Sookie’s lust ignite through the bond. It seems her pregnancy hormones are at work once more I think to myself with a smirk.

Godric lifts her into his arms and proceeds to carry her into the bath as I follow behind, my own lust rising as I snatch away Sookie’s undergarments to expose her beautiful, naked form to us. I turn on the water and strip my own clothes to join my loves in the steaming stall. Godric lowers Sookie to the shower bench, sinking to his knees before her and I make my way to sit behind her, molding myself to her back as she leans against me and turns her face to mine.

I kiss her soft lips as she begins to moan at Godric’s attentions upon her center. I cup her breasts into my hands, that have become even larger in these last months, running my thumbs across her sensitive flesh and watch as her nipples harden under my gentle caress. Sookie rolls her hips against my Maker as her lust builds at our continued ministrations to her eager body and soon, she’s crying out with her release around us.

I lift her hips above me and slowly lower her over my length, groaning with the feel of her slick walls hugging me so tightly. I sheath myself fully inside her as she leans forward to take Godric into her mouth, making him purr in contentment. I pump Sookie’s hips over me gently as Godric and I find our practiced, matching rhythm with our mate between us.

Godric leans down, capturing my mouth with his, kissing me deeply as we continue our erotic dance with our golden Valkyrie. He grips my hair and soon, I feel him shuddering with his release as he pulls away from our kiss. Sookie leans back against me and I wrap my arms around her tightly as I thrust against her harder.

She grips my arm and brings my wrist to her mouth, sinking her dainty fangs into me, causing me to release deep within her. Godric leans over us and we each strike her delicate throat in unison, taking shallow swallows of her sweet blood together. We pull away, sealing the wounds as she gasps against us. We stay like this for a time, coming back from our shared release before we stand together.

We proceed to wash one another before returning to our bed together. Sookie lifts the covers and Godric and I fold ourselves against her, wrapping her between us in a loving embrace. “Do you think Amelia’s wards will keep us safe?” she asks us tentatively. I place a kiss to the back of her neck.

“I hope so, Lover,” I answer cautiously. I don’t know a lot about the fae or their powers and I am only hoping the witch’s magics are strong enough to hold against them.

“Ask your fae instructors about the wards when they arrive for your training, My Love,” Godric tells her with a soft smile.

“Will Pam be okay?” she asks us and Godric and I chuckle softly.

“The effects will wear off by tomorrow night, Lover, she is not permanently damaged,” I answer with a grin, remembering my child’s earlier behavior. “Rest well, My Wife, I love you,” I tell her, placing a kiss atop her golden head.

“Sleep well and fret not, My Love,” Godric tells her, placing a kiss to her head.

“I love you both,” Sookie whispers to us as sleep takes her under.

“Can we trust Niall and his allies to help in keeping her safe?” I ask Godric. Vampires and faeries have centuries of bloodshed between us and I’m having a hard time being fully trusting of them. Godric nods solemnly.

“I believe so, my child, if it was their intention to take her from us, they could have easily done so by now,” he says as he looks down to Sookie with concern. My anxiety rises; I had not thought of her own fae family trying to take her from us. “I believe as her kin, they will work to keep her protected,” he tells me with a weak smile. I nod my agreement, but still feel uneasy about this whole situation and I only wish to resolve this quickly. I kiss my Maker and lie back, letting thoughts of draining our fae aggressors take me to my rest.


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

I wake to a soft knocking at the bedroom door. I look at the clock and see it’s only eight in the morning. “Ugh, I’m coming!” I call as I wiggle from my mates’ tight embrace. I throw on a robe and open the door to see, Mary, one our palace maids with a sheepish look on her face.

“Good morning, Mary,” I tell her as she curtsies.

“Your Majesty, you have guests here to join you for breakfast this morning,” she tells me as my brows rise in surprise. “They told me they are here on behest of your grandfather,” she explains and I nod to her in understanding.

“Thank you for telling me, Mary, I’ll be right out,” I tell her as she scurries away. I throw up my hair and pull on a yellow maxi dress before making my way to the dining room to meet my guests. I see two men and a woman eagerly devouring pancakes and bacon as they are talking quietly amongst themselves. They all stop eating when I enter and stand, bowing their heads to me in greeting.

“Good morning, Cousin,” says the woman and I smile widely. It seems I have more fae kin than just Niall. “I’m Claudine, and this is my brother, Claude,” she says motioning to the man next to her. They’re both tall and absolutely gorgeous with flowing dark hair and large brown eyes. I nod to them as the third man step forward, bowing before me.

“Your Majesty, Preston Pardloe, at your service,” he tells me with a brilliant smile that makes my heart flutter. “I am a trusted adviser of your great grandfather,” he explains as he straightens before me. He’s remarkably stunning with magnificent, large brown eyes that are tinged with pretty, bright yellow specks. He has thick, chestnut hair that flows to his well-defined shoulders. Are all fae this beautiful? I nod to them all.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” I tell them as Preston pulls out a chair for me and I sit to join them for breakfast. “So, I guess you’re all here to train me to use my fae abilities?” I ask of them. They nod gravely.

“Cousin, we heard of the attack last night, we had not anticipated for Breandan to act so quickly,” Claudine explains with an apologetic look.

“It’s okay, my friend Pam was able to drain him before he could do much more than gloat,” I tell them with a small smile. Claude laughs loudly.

“I’ll bet you had an exciting evening, dealing with a drunken vampire,” he says as we join in his laughter. He sobers his face then. “Grandfather has taught us to conceal our smell to avoid a similar encounter.” I let out a sigh of relief; it appears Godric was right about this. I certainly wouldn’t want my newly found family being accidentally drained by my vampires.

“I’m glad to find out I have more family, although, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances,” I tell Claude and Claudine with a weak smile. Preston takes my hand into his and the small touch makes me melt. How is he able to affect me like this? It must be another fae trait.

“Princess, do not fret, we will teach you to use your fae abilities and soon, we will defeat your uncle together,” he tells me with a warm smile.

“Thank you,” I tell them gratefully as we proceed to eat our breakfast. The kitchen staff has impressed me once again with the wonderful spread and once we are finished eating, we stand together. “Where would be the best place to train?” I ask them as we begin making our way through the palace together.

“It might be safest to train outside, Cousin,” says Claude. “We don’t want you unintentionally blowing up your husband’s throne,” he tells me with a smirk, making me giggle. I lead them through the large, light-tight sliding doors and squint at the bright light as we walk across the plush, green grass.

They sit side by side together on the lawn and motion for me to join them. “There are different ways to use your light, Sookie,” explains Claudine as I sit across from them. I nod to her.

“I used it once on accident,” I admit as the three of them look to me in shock. “I was able to protect my mates from the sunlight once,” I explain and they look to me in wonderment.

“It seems you’re a natural,” says Preston with a wide smile. “This type of light you can use to protect yourself, as well as absorbing an opponent’s attack,” he explains as my cousins nod with wide smiles.

“Okay, but how do I control it? It just kind of happened before,” I tell them. Claude stands and motions for me to join him. I stand, looking up into his chocolate, brown eyes as he gives me a warm smile.

“Close your eyes, Cousin, our powers come from within,” he explains as I nod and close my eyes. “Now, I want you to concentrate. Imagine yourself surrounded by a large wall. It can be made of anything as long as you trust in its durability,” he explains.

This is similar to what I do with my telepathy, so I picture my tall, stone walls and concentrate on surrounding myself with the safety of those walls. “Open your eyes,” he tells me and I obey, looking up to see us surrounded by the same bright, white light as I produced once before. I flash him a wide grin.

“That was easy,” I tell him as the three of them chuckle.

“It’s easy now,” explains Claudine, from outside my shield, “but try concentrating like this while in the middle of a battle. That’s why you must practice using your light upon instinct,” she tells me and I nod my understanding. A glowing orb appears in Claudine’s hand and she flashes me a smirk.

“Let’s test your shields for strength,” she tells me and I give her a determined nod, concentrating on the walls in my head as she hurls the orb at the shield. I watch it absorb into the wall of light and she flashes me a wide grin. “Nicely done,” she says and I beam at her.

I let down the shield and we sit back on the ground together. “Princess, the three of us will rotate days we come for your training, but you will need to practice building your skills in our absence as well,” explains Preston with a small smile.

“Before you leave today, my witch friend put up wards around the palace last night and we aren’t really sure if they are strong enough to hold against Breandan’s followers,” I explain. Claude rises and walks away from us.

“My brother is excellent with wards, Cousin,” Claudine explains. “He can alter them to be sure the only fae who can enter are the three of us and Grandfather,” she tells me and I let out a sigh of relief.

“It would be wise for you to arm yourself with iron and lemons as well,” Preston tells me and I look to him in confusion. “These are deadly to us, Princess,” he explains.

“Am I susceptible to these as well?” I ask and they shrug as Claude returns to us.

“I’d suggest placing a drop of lemon juice and a small touch of iron to your hand, Sookie, if it causes you any discomfort it would be safest avoid them at all times,” Claude explains as Preston and Claudine nod in agreement.

“You are a unique breed of fae with your Valkyrie heritage thrown into the mix,” Claudine tells me. “We won’t know for sure what strengths or weaknesses you could possess without testing them first.”

“There aren’t others like me in Faerie?” I ask them in surprise.

“Valkyrie keep to themselves for the most part, unless called into battle,” Claude tells me with a smirk. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they approach you once they find out about your daughters,” he tells me and I look to them in shock. I had not thought of this and my anxiety begins to rise. What if there are enemies among the Valkyrie as well? Preston places his hand over mine and gives me a warm smile.

“Valkyrie stand together, Princess; they do not have quarreling factions among them like the fae. They will accept you as another sister,” he explains as I let out a relieved sigh.

“The Valkyrie are an eccentric race, Cousin, but they will want to keep you and your girls safe,” Claudine tells me. “Actually, I’m surprised they haven’t approached you before now, given how close you are to their compound,” she muses.

“They’re really that close by?” I ask in disbelief.

“You’re practically neighbors,” says Claude with a chuckle. “Their compound, Val Hall, stands right here in New Orleans.” My heart races in anticipation; I really hope I get to meet them soon. I have so many questions about myself and my daughters and I know they’ll be able to give me answers. Plus, having strong warrior allies would be immensely beneficial right about now. I’ll definitely be looking forward to their visit.

The three fae stand and Preston takes my hand in his as he helps me to my feet. Claude and Claudine take me into a tight hug between them. “Practice your shields, Cousin, one of us will be returning soon to resume your training,” Claudine tells me before the two of them “pop” away.

“I’d love to learn to do that,” I tell Preston who chuckles lightly.

“And you soon will, Princess,” he tells me with a dazzling smile. He bows his head and brings up my hand, kissing it chastely. “Until we meet again,” he tells me as he “pops” from the yard. Well, that was certainly an interesting day. I have a lot of information to digest, including testing for fae weaknesses and an impending meeting with fellow Valkyrie warriors.

I run my hand over my stomach and look down with a small smile. My girls’ lives will certainly be filled with plenty of excitement. And apparently, they’ll have a large family of varying Supernaturals who will be looking out for them always.

EPOV

I rise for the night to see my mates away from our bedchamber as per usual. I search the bond to find them both in high spirits and smile as I enter the shower. As the warm water washes over my body, I find myself deep in thought. Taking over the state has been more stressful than I had first thought and now that things are finally starting to run smoothly, this fucking fae faction has to rise against us.

I will not let any harm come to Sookie or our daughters. The time I lost my memory and was unable to stand against the necromancing witches still haunts me. Feeling so lost and completely hopeless is something I refuse to experience ever again. We will work to stay ahead of these rebel forces; I almost lost my mates once and that won’t be happening this time around. I won’t let it.

I know Sookie is looking forward to the coronation ball and my anxiety has been slowly rising as the date quickly approaches. Fucking Freyda, the queen of Oklahoma, is determined to marry me to unite our states. I have turned her down numerous times already and she refuses to take no for an answer. Uniting our states could possibly help to strengthen my standing as a new monarch, but Freyda has made it abundantly clear she wants me as more than just an ally, and this is simply unacceptable.

I still haven’t told Godric or Sookie about all of this as I had hoped the queen would eventually accept my rejections of marriage, but now that she will be visiting the palace for the coronation, I suppose I need to warn them about her. I dress quickly and make my way to my mates. I find them in the library together and a small smile crosses my face as I see Sookie and Godric surrounded by a bright, white light. That same wonderful light she used to save us both that fateful morning on Godric’s terrace.

“Hey, Eric!” Sookie calls excitedly as they look to me with joyous expressions. “I learned how to shield this morning,” she tells me with a wide smile. It seems her fae instructors have arrived already. I sigh in relief.

“This is wonderful news, Lover, I will rest better knowing you are able to protect yourself,” I tell her with a small smile as she lowers the shield of light. I make my way to the couch and kiss them both before I sit on the other side of Sookie, taking in a deep breath as they look to me in anticipation.

“There’s something I must tell you both,” I start, feeling Sookie’s anxiety rise as Godric looks to me in concern. “The vampire queen of Oklahoma wishes to unite our states through marriage,” I tell them hesitantly.

Sookie jumps to her feet as her eyes flash silver. “Oh, hell no!” she yells and I stand, taking her into my arms, smoothing my hands over her hair in an attempt to soothe her rising anger.

“I have already declined her many offers, but she will be attending the upcoming coronation, and I thought it better you know her intentions ahead of time,” I explain calmly, but Sookie’s rage is still bubbling through the bond as Godric gives me an apologetic look. Sookie’s emotions finally settle as a wicked grin crosses her face.

“Let her come, I’d like to have a little chat with this vampire queen,” she tells us and Godric and I both smirk down at her. My Valkyrie mate is incredible. I have a feeling Freyda will be backing off after meeting my fierce, warrior wife.

“Lover, this sounds like an excellent idea,” I tell her earnestly as I kiss the crown of her head. She proceeds to tell me about her fae instructors and what she has learned about possible weaknesses as well as what she has learned of her Valkyrie sisters. My brows rise as she reveals the Valkyrie compound is located here in New Orleans. I had no idea they were so close by and I hope they will be willing to align with us against Sookie’s deranged uncle. We talk some more about her lessons and her newfound family when Andre enters the room.

Andre’s unwavering loyalty through these last few months has surprised me. He has been quite helpful in settling Sophie Anne’s debts and he has a good eye for strategy, coming up with decent plans to fight against the bands of drainers that are making their way across the state. I’m immeasurably grateful for his keen input and advice. “Your Majesty,” he says with a bow and I nod to him before kissing my mates and leaving to conduct kingdom business for the evening.

As we walk together to my office I let out a relieved sigh. I feel much better now, knowing my mates are aware of the queen’s marriage proposals, as well as knowing my wife will be better protected now that she is learning to use her fae light. I just hope this is enough.


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

I’m reading in the library as I hear the now familiar “pop” and look up to see Claude’s smiling face. “Good morning, Cousin,” he tells me cheerfully. “How is the shielding practice coming along?”

“Pretty well, I think,” I answer. “Honestly, I’m not really sure without testing it out in a battle situation.” He smirks at me.

“Good,” he tells me as he takes my hand and helps me stand. “That’s exactly what we’ll be practicing today,” he tells me as we make our way out of the palace together. Once we are standing in an open area, he turns to me. “I want you to shield against my attacks, but I won’t be telling you where they are coming from or when. I want you to use your senses; you’ll have to be keenly aware of all your surroundings if you are under attack,” he explains as my anxiety starts to rise.

“But what about the girls?” I ask. Surely, it can’t be good for them to be exposed to this kind of fae light. Claude gives me a wicked grin.

“Don’t worry, I’ll alter my light from kill to stun,” he tells me with a chuckle and I have to smile at him. Of course he would never actually risk hurting me or the babies for real. “Ready?” he asks as he walks a distance away. I take a deep breath to center myself and nod.

He disappears with a “pop” and I’m using my Supernatural senses to locate him before I’m hit with a stinging pain. “Ow!” I call out, turning to see Claude standing behind me with a grin.

“Gotta be faster than that,” he tells me. I nod and take another deep breath, concentrating on my surroundings as he “pops” away again. I look to my left and start to lift my shields as I’m hit again.

“Dammit!” I call as my anger rises. Thunder rumbles around us and Claude shakes his head.

“You have to keep calm, Cousin. Losing control of your emotions will hinder your ability to use your light,” he tells me as I try to suppress my agitation. “Let’s try this again, use all your senses,” he tells me as he “pops” away yet again. This goes on for a while and my anger continues to build. Lightning is streaking the sky above me as the thunder begins crashing loudly around us and I just can’t seem to keep control of my rising fury.

Claude hits me with his light yet again and a lightning bolt plummets to the ground next to us to send a large tree bursting into flames in the yard nearby. Claude rushes to me protectively, pulling me away from the building fire. Whoops! Claude sits us on the ground and gives me a worried look.

“Sookie, you have to learn to take control of your emotions,” he tells me yet again and I lose it on him.

“I’m trying, dammit!” I yell angrily as the storm billows around us. “There’s just so much shit happening right now! I have a crazy uncle who’s trying to kill me and my unborn daughters, and some bitch vampire queen wants to steal my husband, and as if that isn’t enough, I’m hormonal as hell!” I tell him as a small smirk crosses his face. “You aren’t helping you know,” I tell him as he starts chuckling. Somehow, his laughter is contagious though, because I soon find myself fighting back a smile and finally let out a loud sigh as the sky begins to clear above us.

“Better?” he asks and I nod with a giggle. “Good, now let’s try this again,” he tells me as he helps me to my feet. I clear my mind of everything, concentrating only on the here and now as Claude “pops” away once more. This time, I sense him and raise my shields instantly, his light is absorbed by my shield and I jump up and down enthusiastically.

“I did it!” I call out excitedly as he gives me a wide smile.

“I knew you could; you have to trust in your abilities, they are as much a part of you just as your Valkyrie traits are,” he tells me with a soft smile. We work a bit longer on my shielding and I block more shots than I miss. Soon, I’m tired out and Claude takes my hand, leading me back inside the palace. We enter the library together and he calls the kitchen, ordering some food for us.

He sits across from me with a grin. “You did well today,” he tells me and I giggle.

“You mean after I started the bonfire with my lightning?” I ask him playfully and he chuckles.

“Too bad you can’t aim it better, you could just cook your enemies,” he tells me as we laugh together. He sobers his features then. “But it’s crucial for you to learn to school your emotions in battle, this could save your life.” He explains as I nod in understanding. “Did you test the iron and lemons yet?” he inquires.

“Godric helped me last night, I wasn’t affected by either,” I tell him and his brows rise.

“Interesting,” he says as another idea occurs to me.

“Are the fae somehow weakened by diamonds or gems?” I ask him as he gives me a quizzical look and shakes his head.

“No, why do you ask?”

“Well, this might sound weird, but the other night, my friend showed me her engagement ring and as I looked at it, it was like I was mesmerized somehow. I just couldn’t look away. It was really weird,” I explain as he appears thoughtful. I had forgotten all about the weird incident after the faerie attack in the parking lot, but after testing for fae weaknesses, I got to wondering what could have caused the odd reaction I had to Amelia’s ring.

“This is something to ask your Valkyrie sisters about,” he tells me and I nod. If it’s not a fae weakness, it must be from my Valkyrie side. Our lunch arrives and we eat together as we discuss what my next training session will consist of along with how to better use my abilities. Soon, we finish eating and Claude stands, pulling me into a tight hug.

“Keep up with your practicing, for your next lesson you’ll be learning to use your light as a weapon,” he tells me with a grin.

“Thanks for today, Claude. You’re a pretty good teacher, well, when you aren’t pissing me off,” I tell him as he chuckles and then “pops” abruptly away.

GPOV

After I rise for the evening, I make my way to my closet and dig through my collection of weapons, searching for one in particular. Finally, I find it and pull it out with a smile before I make my way to my wife. She’s sitting in the throne room, dangling her feet in the pool with a thoughtful look on her face. I stop to admire her. She is so incredibly beautiful and I am grateful each day to be blessed by such an amazing mate.

I sit next to her and give her a kiss. “How was your day, My Love?” She grins.

“I met with Claude for shielding practice,” she tells me, then giggles. “I had a bit of a rough start, but I improved by the end of our session,” she tells me as she points out the tinted window before us. I look out to see where she is pointing to see a blackened tree out in the yard.

“You did that with your faerie light?” I ask her in shock and she shakes her head.

“Nope, it was my Valkyrie lightning,” she tells me and I nod in understanding as I chuckle lightly. My wife is not someone you would want to anger. I pull the dagger from behind my back and hand it to her.

“What’s this?” she asks as she admires the intricately designed dagger.

“It’s made of iron, My Love. It was handed down to me after the vampire- fea wars,” I explain as she nods and turns the dagger in her small hands. “I want you to keep this with you for extra protection,” I explain to her. She hugs me tightly and kisses me softly.

“Thank you,” she tells me and I nod as Eric enters the room.

“Good evening,” he calls as he leans down to kiss each of us. Sookie tells him about her training and shows him the dagger I gave to her. He chuckles as she points out the burnt tree. “Remind me not to piss you off, Lover,” he tells her with a smirk, making her giggle.

Dr. Ludwig enters the room then and we stand to greet her. “Good evening, Dr. Ludwig,” Sookie calls cheerfully as the doctor lets out a small grunt.

“Well, are we doing this here?” she asks us abruptly. The goblin doctor is talented, but her bedside manner is simply appalling.

“Let us return to our bedchambers for the examination,” I tell her as Eric and I proceed to guide our wife to our room with the doctor shuffling grumpily behind us. We lay Sookie upon the bed once we enter the room and I pull over the monitor we have been keeping in the room for Sookie’s checkups.

The doctor raises Sookie’s dress and applies a gel to her stomach as Eric helps her turn on all the equipment. I have come to enjoy these doctor visits. It is a chance for me to view my daughters and to be reassured of both their continued growth along with their health.

A fuzzy picture appears on the small screen before us and the doctor points out the different parts to us as we look on in awe. “Everything seems to be progressing normally,” Dr. Ludwig tells us as she prints out a photo from the machine for us. “Have you been noticing any changes in your body?” she asks Sookie.

“I’m a bit more tired than normal and seem to be eating more, but nothing else,” she says and the doctor nods.

“This is normal, just be sure to get plenty of rest and make sure you are eating healthy,” she tells our wife as she unplugs the equipment and rolls the machinery back against the wall.

Dr. Ludwig pulls a syringe from her bag and prepares Sookie’s arm to take a blood sample. Eric’s fangs descend and he begins hissing beside us. “Put ‘em away, Fanger,” the doctor snaps at my child, making him instantly retract his fangs as he looks down at our mate in concern. We watch as her blood is drawn from her arm and once the doctor has her sample, she shuffles to the door calling back, “The bill’s in the mail,” as she leaves. Sookie giggles.

“I think her bedside manner is actually improving,” she says as we study the pictures of the ultrasound. I’m still amazed by the knowledge that I am to be a father and I wrap Sookie in my arms in my joy.

“Our girls will surely be as beautiful as their mother,” I tell her as I kiss her forehead.

“Of course they will,” Eric tells her as he kisses her cheek. “We will have our work cut out for us once they start attracting male attention,” he adds as Sookie laughs lightly.

“Our poor girls, two overprotective daddies, plus Auntie Pam; the boys won’t stand a chance,” she says with a giggle and Eric and I join her in laughter. “You’ll both be wonderful fathers,” she tells us with a warm smile. Eric kisses her gently and that’s all it takes to make her lust spike through the bond, igniting my own lust for my mates. These pregnancy hormones can be a thing of wonder.

Eric picks up our golden mate, laying her out over the bed and we stand before her, removing our clothing as she eyes us hungrily. We crawl to either side of her and I bring my mouth to hers, running my tongue across her silken lips. She opens her mouth and runs her sweet tongue over mine to make me purr in contentment.

I raise her leg, hooking it over my hip as I enter her warm center. “Sookie,” I whisper at the exquisite feel of her silken walls gripping me tightly. Eric kisses along her neck as he enters her back entrance, making Sookie let out a sweet moan.

“Please,” she whispers before Eric and I begin to rock against her together. She rolls her delicious hips between us, making us both groan in pleasure. Sookie places wet kisses along my jaw, nipping lightly with her tiny fangs and I run my hands through her hair, delighting in the feel of her sweet mouth upon me. Sookie begins pumping us faster and her cries are becoming louder once her climax approaches.

Eric and I meet eyes and I nod just before we strike at her throat together, sending the three of us over that sweet edge together. I swallow the sweet blood of my mate as I feel her tiny fangs strike my shoulder and grunt in pleasure. I love the delicious feel of her delicate fangs breaking my skin. Eric and I withdraw our fangs from Sookie’s neck and proceed to lick up every drop of the sweet ambrosia from her golden skin as she shudders and gasps between us.

I kiss her forehead tenderly. “I love you, Sookie,” I tell her as she lets out a contented sigh.

“I love you, Godric,” she says as her eyelids are fluttering. “I love you, Eric,” she whispers before her eyes close and sleep takes her. Eric lays a kiss to her head with a small smile.

“We should let her sleep, we have final preparations to finish for the coronation tomorrow night,” Eric tells me as we rise from the bed and cover our wife together. I pick up the ultrasound picture once more with a warm smile. No one can take my family from me; I won’t allow that to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

It’s the night of my coronation and I’m looking forward to celebrating this night with my mates. We have worked hard to bring this state to where it is now. I never wanted to take the throne and probably never would have, had it not been for the ludicrous actions of Sophie Anne Leclurq trying to separate our wife from Godric and I. But I don’t regret this decision; I would make the same choice without hesitation in order to keep my family safe.

I know Freyda will be attending tonight and I’m actually looking forward to watching her squirm once my wife gets her hands on her. The queen knows I’m bonded and pledged to two others, but she’s allowing her own lust to cloud her better judgment. I’m sure she’ll back off after this night and the very thought of this makes me grin.

Godric and I finish dressing in our tuxes and turn to see Sookie exit the bathroom in her elegant, blood red gown. She’s stunning and I silently thank Odin once more for the wonderful gift he has bestowed upon me. “You’re radiant, My Wife,” I tell her as I hold her close and kiss her forehead. She grins up at me; she still has the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen and it makes my undead heart warm to see it.

Godric kisses her cheek. “We will surely be the most envied men at the coronation this night,” he tells her softly and I know he’s right. We each take one of her arms in ours and proceed to the throne room together. The assembled monarchs and allies stand in revered silence as we enter the room. I stand before the throne with both my mates by my side.

The Ancient Pythoness steps before me with a small smile as I gaze into her milky, white eyes. “Eric Northman, is your Majesty willing to take the oath?” she asks in a booming voice that echoes throughout the room.

“I am willing,” I state stoically.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the vampires of the state of Louisiana according to our respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Will you, to the best of your power, cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”

“I will,” I declare and my Grandsire smiles warmly at me.

“Then I present to you all, the new Vampire King of Louisiana, Eric Northman,” she calls out, turning to raise her hands before the crowd as they stand, applauding. I look over and see Sookie beaming at me and feel her pride pushing through the bond along with my Maker’s as he stands proudly beside me as my second in command.

The band starts playing soft music and the crowd slowly begins to disperse throughout the room. The A.P. walks to the three of us with a solemn expression. “Come with me,” she says as she leads us from the room. Sookie looks to me with concern and Godric and I take her small hands into ours as we follow my Grandsire. She leads us to my office and motions for us to sit before her as she seats herself behind my large desk.

“I wish I was bringing the three of you good news on this important night,” she states as our anxiety rises. Shit. “I’m here to warn you to be careful whom you trust in these trying times,” she tells us.

“You mean my fae family?” Sookie asks in concern and the A.P. shakes her head.

“This is all I can tell you, Young Warrior, but you will be tested once more, I’m afraid,” she says sadly as Godric and I shoot to our feet together.

“What do you mean, Master?” Godric asks in desperation. The last time our wife was “tested” we almost lost her. My Grandsire shakes her head slightly as she rises and approaches Sookie. She takes her hands into her own wrinkled ones and gives her a small smile.

“Young Valkyrie, you must remain strong, forces have aligned against you all and I’m afraid it is you who will have to suffer most before this is over,” she states as a tear rolls down Sookie’s cheek and my anger flairs.

“No, we can prevent this, let me be the one to suffer in her place,” I plead to my Grandsire. I cannot stand to see my mates made to suffer, not again. She turns to me and places a hand on my shoulder and that small touch soothes me only slightly.

“That is not the way this works, you know this,” she tells me with a stern look as Godric looks down to the floor in defeat. “Trust your instincts and the three of you will be victorious. You must remain strong in order to protect your offspring,” she says cryptically before vanishing from the room. Fuck!

Sookie looks up to us with concern on her beautiful face. I would do anything to take this pain away, to take her place in this upcoming trial. Godric and I wrap her in our arms, sending her our love and comfort through the bond. “We will make it through this, Lover,” I tell her as Godric and I share a look of worry.

“Who do you think it is we shouldn’t trust?” she asks us as she wipes away her tears.

“There is no way to know for certain, My Love, listen to your instincts and let them guide you,” he tells her as he places a kiss to her forehead. Sookie straightens her spine, throwing back her shoulders before standing strong and tall before us.

“Whatever is coming for us, we’ll be ready. If I have to endure some pain in order to save our daughters, I’ll do it willingly,” she states confidently as the pride and love I have for my Valkyrie swells within me. Godric sends her his own pride and affections and she smiles at us. “Now let’s go enjoy the rest of our night,” she says as she takes both our hands into hers.

We leave the office hand in hand and make our way to the ball that is now in full swing. Sookie leaves us to get some food and I approach Rasul, asking him to pay special attention to Sookie and to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. He nods solemnly before taking up guard over my mate.

SPOV

I’ve been looking forward to this night for a while now; I refuse to let this bit of unfortunate news ruin the rest of my evening. I can’t change the future; I can only prepare myself to the best of my abilities and hope it’s enough. At least we’ve been given some warning and now know trouble is on its way. I’m confident we can make it through anything if we stick together.

The palace is beautiful; the staff did an incredible job decorating the room with ornate floral arrangements and thousands of twinkle lights, casting the room in an enchanting glow. It’s elegantly done and makes me feel like royalty, which I suppose I am, in more ways than one, I think to myself with a smirk.

I fix my plate and make my way through the tables until I see Pam. I sit next to her, giving her a warm smile. I haven’t had a chance to talk to her since her drunken night a while back. “How are things at Fangtasia?” I ask as she gives me a shrug.

“Same annoying fangbangers and vermin,” she purrs. Then leans close to me, whispering softly, “How embarrassing was I while high on that faerie blood?” I smirk at her.

“You told me about you and my brother,” I whisper to her and she actually looks ashamed for a second before she schools her face and clears her throat.

“Amelia came into the bar the other night, she wants the two of us to be her bridesmaids,” she tells me with a sneer and I beam at her.

“That’s excellent! We’ll have so much fun, Pam,” I tell her excitedly as she rolls her eyes.

“It’s my understanding that human bridesmaids are made to wear the most hideous of garments,” she states as she wrinkles her nose and I have to laugh.

“I don’t think Ames would do that to us, but I have seen some pretty atrocious bridesmaid dresses,” I tell her as she sighs. Then she gives me a wicked grin.

“I hear Freyda is here tonight,” she tells me and my own grin matches hers. With all the excitement of the A.P.’s visit, I’d forgotten all about the vampire queen. “Shall we have some fun?” she asks as she takes my hand, proceeding to lead me through the room in search of our target.

I spot the woman who must be Freyda shamelessly flirting with Eric ahead of us. She’s really a beautiful woman, but I know better than to be jealous. I can feel Eric’s annoyance with her through the bond and I smirk at Pam. “Think we should save him?” I ask with a light laugh as we approach Eric and his tormentor.

Freyda flamboyantly flips her hair over her shoulder as she turns to us with a haughty sneer. “Pamela,” she says with a nod.

“Freyda, I didn’t realize my Master associated with trash,” Pam retorts with a matching sneer to make Eric and I have to stifle a laugh. Freyda huffs and then turns to me, eyeing me up and down condescendingly.

“And you must be the human I’ve heard so much about; Eric why would you stoop so low?” she purrs as I feel my rage building. Oh no she fucking didn’t. The thunder begins to rumble and lightning flashes just outside the wide windows of the room as my eyes glow silver in my rage. Freyda looks back to me and I see the fear flash across her features as I give her my best malicious grin.

“Not human, try Valkyrie, Bitch,” I retort smoothly, seeing her eye twitch. Eric sends me his mirth through the bond and I give him a wink. I lean closer to Freyda, whispering into her ear. “Did you hear about what happened to the last woman who tried to steal my husband from me?” Her eyes widen as she shakes her head slightly. “She met her end by my hand,” I tell her, running my finger across my throat to emphasize my point. I watch as her eyes widen in understanding as I flash her a vindictive smile. “Don’t think for a second I won’t do it again,” I tell her smoothly, seeing a slight tremor of fear run through her.

I slip my arm through Eric’s as she stares open mouthed at us. Eric kisses the top of my head and she huffs, spinning on her heel before storming off through the room. “Lover, you are incredible,” he tells me as I see several surrounding vampires snickering and shooting approving grins at us. I guess the queen of Oklahoma doesn’t have too many fans; big surprise. I spot Godric across the way and he gives me a smirk and a wink, I guess he saw the show as well.

“Well, I don’t think she’ll be bothering us anytime soon,” Pam tells me with a wink.

“Not if she knows what’s good for her, she won’t,” I tell her with a grin. Eric scoops me up into his arms, eliciting a small squeak from me before he vamps us back to his office. He slams the door shut before laying me across his desk as I feel his lust building through the bond.

He raises my dress and snatches away my panties as he eyes me hungrily. “Lover, I need you now,” he growls as he opens his pants and enters me in a swift motion. I cry out and grip the edge of the desk tightly once he begins to pound into me at a maddening pace. “God, Eric, yes!” I cry out as the desk rocks under our harsh thrusting.

“Sookie, fuck,” he groans as he continues to pound into me deeply. I sit up and pull his face to mine, nipping his bottom lip with my fangs before licking up his sweet blood. He wraps his arms around me tightly and turns us, pressing my back up against the bookcase as he grips my hips tightly and begins slamming into me harder.

My orgasm crashes through me and I slam my fangs into his neck as I feel him jerk against me with his own release whilst sinking his fangs into the top of my right shoulder to bring me once more as he begins drinks from me deeply. I shudder against him, holding him tightly as I’m left gasping for air.

“Shit, remind me to let out my inner bitch more often if that’s what it does for you,” I gasp out as he chuckles against me before lowering me to stand on my own. He redresses as I find my panties across the floor, ripped in half. Looks like I’m going commando for the rest of the night I think to myself with an eye roll and a smirk.

“I love you, My Valkyrie,” Eric tells me as he kisses me tenderly and takes my hand into his before we rejoin our party yet again. We step into the throne room and I blush as I realize everyone in here just heard everything that just happened between us. I straighten my spine and hold my head high. Let them look, I love my husbands and I won’t be ashamed of it.

Eric gives me a sly wink as I smirk up at him. Godric joins us with a knowing smile and takes my other hand in his before we make our way through the crowd the same way we will make it through this next trial; hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

I’m relaxing with my mates, the three of us lounging together around the indoor pool. The coronation last night proved to be a rather long and exciting evening for the three of us and this relaxing time together is just what we needed in order to recover ourselves. Rasul enters the room with a concerned expression etched over his striking face. Dammit! What is it now? He bows before us.

“Your Majesty, there is a visitor here to speak with your queen,” he says to Eric and we all sit up at attention.

“Who has inquired about my wife?” Eric asks solemnly as I feel his anxiety building through the bond.

“That would be me,” a voice purrs from across the room as the three of us jump to our feet, taking in this unexpected visitor. “Nice digs, Sis,” my guest says as she takes in the surrounding room. My mates stand before me protectively with their fangs on full display before the intruder.

She’s a delicate woman with waist length, strawberry blonde hair framing a lovely face. She holds herself in assured confidence, clad in skin tight leather pants and army boots paired with a fitted crop top, decorated with a glittering skull and cross bones splashed across the front.

“Um, do I know you?” I ask her, poking my head around my mates to see her approaching us with a confident smirk. I take in her pointed ears and gasp. “You’re Valkyrie,” I whisper in wonderment and my mates instantly stand down, eyeing her in awe.

“That’s right, Eir the Protector, at your service, I assume you’ve been expecting me,” she says as she plops down to one of the lounge chairs, crossing her arms behind her head whilst crossing her legs and sprawling out across the chair. “You boys run along now, she’s in good hands,” she tells my husbands with a dismissive wave.

They look to me in question and I nod to them with a smile. I trust she’s here with the best of intentions and we’ve been expecting this particular visit. They each kiss my head before making their way from the room to leave me alone with my newfound sister.

“You’re not at all what I expected,” I admit as I sink into the chair before her. She lets out a small chuckle.

“You were picturing a damsel in bronze armor with a horned helmet, I suppose,” she says with a grin as she shakes her head. “That shit’s incredibly uncomfortable, not to mention hard to move in,” she tells me with a wink as I giggle. My fae cousins did warn me the Valkyrie were an eccentric bunch, I suppose they were right.

“Wait, you actually wore that stuff at some point? How old are you?” I ask in wonderment as she snorts.

“A lady never tells, but I could give your mates a run for their money,” she answers with a grin. Damn! She’s ancient and you’d never know it by the looks of her. I’m definitely glad she’s on our side.

“So, you’re here to ensure the safety of my daughters, I assume?” I ask as she nods gravely, sitting up straight before me.

“Nix, the Valkyrie seer, has informed us of their importance. Sister, your girls will be the ones responsible for bringing Valkyrie numbers back once more,” she says as she leans forward, stretching out her hand and raising a brow to me in question. I nod my permission before she lays her small, clawed hand over my belly with a soft smile.

“There’s a Valkyrie seer?” I ask as she rolls her eyes and sits back once more.

“Nix the Ever Knowing, AKA, Nucking Futs Nix,” she answers as I give her a questioning look. She sighs. “She can see the future and her predictions are never wrong but, unfortunately, she tends to mix the past, present and future, so it’s difficult to follow her incoherent ramblings more often than not,” she explains as I nod.

“I know a vampire seer whose predictions are exasperatingly cryptic and confusing as well,” I tell her as she chuckles.

“Oh, we should definitely get those two in the same room together sometime,” she says with a mischievous grin, making me giggle. “So, I’m sure you have plenty of questions for me,” she says with a smirk as I nod to her. “Shoot,” she tells me, waving her hand to me.

“Valkyrie are all sisters, but I don’t know if I understand how this works,” I confess as she chuckles.

“That’s because it’s confusing as hell, as are most matters concerning the gods,” she says. “The legend states that when a maiden warrior screams for courage as she dies in battle, Odin and Freya heed her call, striking her with lightning and bringing her to Valhalla. They preserve her courage forever in the form of the maiden’s immortal Valkyrie daughter,” she says with an eye roll. “So basically, we’re all daughters of Odin and Freya, but the logistics are unclear. I told you; confusing stuff.”

“But how did I have Valkyrie blood in my veins in the first place?” I ask in puzzlement, still trying to figure out the logistics of Valkyrie origins. She shrugs.

“Somewhere along the line, one of your male relatives must have had a wild night with a Valkyrie, but I couldn’t tell you who it was,” she explains. “Our line has been watered down so much by our mating with humans, we may never know for certain.” I nod my understanding, but am still curious to find answers. “What else ya got for me?”

“Do you all have titles? You mentioned Nix the Ever Knowing and introduced yourself as Eir the Protector,” I ask as she nods with a grin.

“Oh yeah, we each earn our names with our unique accomplishments or gifts, don’t worry, you’ll earn your stripes soon enough, Sis,” she tells me with a wink and I flash her a grin.

“Oh! I almost forgot, are we subject to weakness by diamonds or gems?” I ask as she sighs and rubs her hands over her face in frustration.

“Unfortunately, yes, although I’d hoped you wouldn’t be susceptible to this. You can blame that little quirk on the All Mother, Freya, and her obsession with acquiring valuable objects,” she explains, then looks to me with a solemn expression. “We don’t share this weakness with others, Sister, we can be rendered completely helpless by the very sight of diamonds or gems, it’s not knowledge we want our enemies finding out about us, got it?” she asks, giving me a hard glare.

“I understand,” I tell her earnestly and she nods, falling back to the chair with a sigh. “So you all live together in the compound here in New Orleans?” I ask as I’ve been curious about this since my fae kin told me we were neighbors.

“Pretty much, except for those who’ve been married off and left to shack up with their husbands. It’s like a sort of Supernatural sorority house,” she tells me with a grin. “It’s pretty great, so long as you don’t mind having your closets constantly raided,” she tells me with a snort. “But really, you should come hang out with us on poker night sometime, we Valkyrie know how to throw one kick ass party,” she tells me with a wink as I giggle. I could totally believe that.

“So is there anything your seer can tell us about this upcoming trial? I’ve been told I’ll have to suffer through incredible pain before this is through,” I tell her as a shiver runs through me at the thought. She gives me a sympathetic smile.

“Nix couldn’t tell me any more than what you already know, but rest assured we have your back, Sister. One of us will always be watching over you and you can bet we’ll step in to kick some serious ass if need be,” she tells me with a wink and I let out a sigh of relief. I’ll feel better knowing some of the greatest warriors of the Supernatural world have my back.

“Thank you,” I tell her with a genuine smile. She shrugs dismissively.

“Of course, I’m looking forward to cracking some fae skulls,” she tells me as her pale green eyes flash silver and she cracks her knuckles menacingly. That eye thing really is eerie to watch I think to myself with a grin. “So, you snagged yourself a couple of real hunks, Sis,” she tells me, waggling her brows at me as I chuckle at her mirth. “They’re no demons, but they’re not too bad for vamps,” she says with a smirk.

“Demons, huh?” I ask with a chuckle, picturing the roly-poly lawyer, Mr. Cataliades, the only demon I know.

“Oh yeah, I’m a total sucker for sexy horns,” she tells me with a brow wag. She stands then and I join her as she stretches her limbs. “If there’s nothing else, I guess I’ll be heading back; there’s a Call of Duty tournament starting soon and I need to open a can of whoop ass on some smack talking witches,” she tells me with a grin.

“Thank you again, for everything,” I tell her as she pulls me into a tight hug.

“You’re family now,” she tells me solemnly before flashing me a bright smile, “We’ve earned our ranks as the badass bitches of the Supe world and we’ve got your six from here on out, Sis,” she tells me with a wink and I give her a grateful smile.

I walk her to the front door and she struts into the night with a wave before disappearing from view. Well! That was certainly an informative meeting. I grin, knowing my family is growing larger yet and now I have some fierce fighters on my side. Bring it on, Breandan, we’ll be ready.

I make my way through the palace, following the bond with my mates to find my husbands in Eric’s office together. They look up to me as I enter and I flash them a wide smile. “We’ve got a new set of allies,” I tell them excitedly as they both grin at me.

“Was she able to tell you anything about what’s coming, Lover?” Eric asks in concern. I shake my head and sigh.

“They have their own seer, but she was only able to tell them the same thing the A.P. already warned us about,” I tell them as they look to me in surprise.

“A Valkyrie seer,” Godric says in awe. “What else was she able to inform you of, My Love?” he asks as he pulls me unto his lap.

“Mainly, she informed me of our origins and background,” I tell them with a shrug. “She confirmed the Achilles’ heel of Valkyrie are diamonds and gems,” I admit with a sigh. At least I haven’t inherited the fae weaknesses as well. “Oh, and she reassured me that they’ll be watching out for me from now on,” I tell them with a smile.

“This is good news, indeed, My Love,” Godric tells me, kissing my forehead tenderly as Eric nods his agreement.

“I’d hoped they’d be willing to aide us in this confrontation with the fae,” Eric tells me, then he smirks, “She certainly wasn’t at all what I had envisioned a Valkyrie to be,” he says with a chuckle.

“I know! I told her the same thing,” I tell them with a giggle. “They seem more like wild, college students than Supernatural warriors, but I know better than most that looks can be deceiving. I have no doubts they’re every bit as dangerous as their reputation claims,” I tell them as they nod their agreement.

“Pamela called us while you were speaking to your Valkyrie sister, Lover. It seems Amelia has requested the two of you join her tomorrow evening for a shopping expedition,” Eric informs me.

“Oh, right, Pam told me she wants the two of us to be her bridesmaids for her wedding. I feel like such a bad friend; I’ve hardly seen or talked to Ames at all lately,” I admit sheepishly.

“My Love, you have been understandably distracted as of late,” Godric tells me softly and I give him a small smile. He’s right, but I still feel bad; Amelia has been my best friend since high school and I need to be better about keeping in touch with her. Of course, it would be easier to do so if I wasn’t currently busy avoiding fae assassins.

Eric lowers to his knees before me and takes my hands into his own. “Godric and I have important meetings scheduled to deal with the bands of drainers across the state tomorrow night, Lover, but I will be sending Rasul with you once more to help keep you protected,” he tells me with a raised brow. I’m not going to argue though; I’ll actually feel better having him with me. He nods as he continues, “We would like you to take your iron dagger with you as well, just in case,” he informs me and I nod.

“I promise I’ll be careful,” I tell them earnestly and they nod to me with matching smiles. I let out a jaw cracking yawn and Godric rises with me held against him in his strong arms.

“My Love, you need to get your rest,” he tells me as he proceeds to carry me to our bedchamber. He lays me on the bed and raises my dress from me before I snuggle under the covers. “Sleep well, My Love,” he whispers, placing a soft kiss to my lips.

“I love you,” I whisper as my eyes close and sleep takes me to my rest.


	7. Chapter 7

SPOV

I wake to light knocking on my bedroom door and know it’s still early. I groan as I wiggle free of my husbands’ tight embrace and make my way to the door, throwing on a robe before opening the door to peek into the hall. Preston is standing before me with a wide smile and I close my robe tighter and flush at the sight of him.

“Good morning, Princess,” he tells me with a low bow. “I’m here to start your weapons training,” he informs me as I nod.

“Okay, let me get dressed real quick and I’ll be right out,” I tell him, shutting the door before rushing around the room, grabbing a pair of leggings and a tank top. I dress quickly and soon join my fae instructor for my next lesson. I follow him through the palace to the large yard. He sits down on the grass and motions for me to join him.

I sit and he holds out his palm to me. A glowing orb appears, floating just above his skin. “This is your greatest weapon against your fae adversaries, Princess,” he informs me as I nod in understanding. This is the same light Claudine had showed me before and I’ve been looking forward to learning how to use this.

I hold out my hand and concentrate, but nothing happens. I look up to him in puzzlement and he gives me a warm smile. “This is different than using your protective light, Princess,” he explains as he scoots himself closer before pressing himself against my back. He wraps his muscular arms around me, placing his hands over my own and my heart flutters at the close contact with this handsome man. I find I have to take a deep breath in order to concentrate.

“Instead of visioning this in your mind, you must feel it here,” he says, gently placing one of his hands over my now racing heart. “Your light is a part of you and you pull it from within yourself,” he explains softly. “Now, close your eyes and reach within yourself; search out that which you love most, Princess.”

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, focusing on my mates and my daughters and the love I have for them; thinking about all I will endure in order to keep them safe. “Open your eyes, Princess,” Preston whispers against my ear and I open them to see a white, shining orb hovering above my own hand.

“I did it,” I tell him excitedly with a grin and he kisses my cheek chastely, making me blush.

“I knew you could,” he tells me with a stunning smile before he stands and takes my hand into his, helping me up from the ground. “Now, I’m going to “pop” around the yard and I want you to aim for me, Princess,” he tells me as he pulls his shirt up over his head. I take in his muscular physique and am practically drooling as he gives me a smirk. Damn, faeries are just way too sexy I think to myself as I shake off my reverie.

He “pops” himself away and I concentrate on my emotions, bringing the glowing ball to my hand and searching out with my Supe senses for him. I hear the familiar “popping” to my left and toss my ball in that direction, seeing it fly off through the air, missing him completely. “Shit,” I whisper as he smiles at me.

“It’s okay, this is why we’re practicing,” he tells me and I nod. He’s right, better to miss now than when my life is in danger. He “pops” away again and I hear him behind me. I spin, throwing my ball and see it rush past him before exploding in the grass. “That was close!” he calls with a chuckle and I grin. I think I’m getting a handle on this.

This continues for a while, with me throwing near misses until he “pops” before me and I slam him square in the chest with my light, sending him flying backwards before he lands hard on the grass. “Preston!” I yell as I run to check on him. My heart is pounding. Please, God, don’t let me have killed my instructor.

I kneel before him and see his chest rising and falling and let out a relieved sigh. “Preston, are you alright?” I ask as I run my hand over his smooth cheek. His eyes flutter open and I give him a small smile. “I’m so sorry,” I tell him earnestly as I help him sit up, letting him rest against me.

“That was some hit, Princess,” he tells me with a light chuckle; he groans then, clutching his chest. Shit.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” I ask in concern.

“I’ll be fine, let’s just take a little break, I hadn’t expected your light to be so potent already,” he explains as he lies back across the grass and props his head up with his crossed arms. I blush once more at the appearance of his exposed chest. Bad Sookie! You’re a married woman! I clear my throat and concentrate on his sparkling, brown eyes with their enchanting, yellow flakes.

“So, I met one of my Valkyrie sisters last night,” I tell him and he grins up at me.

“This is good, so what did you think of her?” he asks with a raised brow and I giggle.

“She was nothing like I’d expected,” I admit. “But it’s good to know I have an extended family who’s willing to help keep me and the girls protected,” I tell him with a smile.

“Was she able to inform you about your Valkyrie heritage, Princess?” he asks curiously and I sigh.

“She was, I’m not sure I learned anything really useful, except for finding out I won’t be able to wear Cartier anymore,” I tell him as he looks puzzled. “Valkyrie are weakened by gems and diamonds; we can be hypnotized by them,” I tell him glumly. “But at least I don’t have fae weaknesses as well,” I tell him with a shrug.

“You certainly are unique, Princess,” he tells me as he squeezes my knee.

“I guess so, but I wouldn’t mind being ordinary right about now,” I tell him with a smile and he chuckles lightly before he stands to his feet and helps me up once more.

“I want you to keep practicing your light orbs, Princess, and your next lesson with be transporting,” he informs me as he brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. “Remain strong, Princess, this will all be over soon,” he tells me as he places a tender kiss to my forehead and “pops” away.

I check the time and see that I need to get ready for my night out with the girls. I make my way through the palace to our bedchambers and ready myself for my evening, strapping my dagger to my thigh with a holster Eric gave me for it. I turn in the mirror to make sure it doesn’t show and strike a pose. I feel pretty powerful with my strengthening powers and I pity any faerie who approaches me now.

I make my way to Eric’s office and kiss my mates as they’re preparing for their kingdom meeting. “Have fun tonight, Lover, and be safe,” Eric tells me as he hugs me tightly.

“I will,” I assure him as Godric pulls me against him.

“I love you, My Sookie, we shall be here upon your return,” he tells me with a warm smile. I wave my goodbyes and make my way to the palace exit to see Rasul waiting for me.

“Good evening, your Majesty,” he tells me, bowing his head with a grin. “I’ve spoken to your Valkyrie sister, Eir, she will be keeping watch over you as well tonight,” he informs me and I let out a sigh of relief as he takes my arm and leads me out to meet Pam and Amelia who are waiting for us in Pam’s pink minivan.

We get into the backseat together and Amelia is excitedly rambling away about the dresses she’s been looking at while I’m keeping careful attention to our surroundings, nodding to her as she continues her instructions for the evening. We pull up to the first shop and Rasul steps out, taking in our surroundings as I stretch out with my telepathy in search of any odd thoughts.

We get out together once he gives us the all clear and I look across the street to see Eir leaning against a light pole. She gives me a mock salute as we enter the shop and I flash her a grateful smile. “So, I was thinking we should keep it simple,” Amelia tells us as Pam shoots me annoyed look. Amelia pulls out a hideous blue gown that would fit in perfectly at an eighties prom and Pam’s jaw drops as I break into a fit of giggles.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Pam tells her with a grimace as Amelia joins me in my laughter.

“Oh, Pam, you know I wouldn’t do that to you,” she tells her with a grin and Pam huffs as she proceeds to search through the racks.

“What about this one?” Pam asks us, pulling out a studded, red leather dress with a devious smirk to make Amelia blanch. I just shake my head at the two of them as I continue to rummage through the dresses, absently listening to them bicker about hemlines and appropriate “wedding cleavage.”

I find a pale blue, lace covered dress that looks like something either of them might wear and hold it up before them. “How about this?” I ask as Amelia beams.

“Oh, go try it on,” she tells us excitedly. Pam finds one in her size and we make our way to the dressing rooms together. I pull off my sundress and Pam’s brow rises at the sight of my dagger.

“A girl’s gotta be prepared,” I tell her with a shrug as a mischievous grin crosses her face.

“Never a dull moment with my favorite breather,” she tells me as we pull on the blue dresses for Amelia’s inspection. We zip each other up and exit the room to hear Amelia clap excitedly as she begins jumping up and down.

“Oh, they’re just perfect, you both look so cute,” she tells us as Pam rolls her eyes, making me elbow her. She just shrugs, but Amelia doesn’t seem to notice as she’s excitedly talking about flowers and caterers. I smile at my friend. I’m just so happy to see her in such a joyful mood.

Pam and I enter the dressing room once more and are helping each other out of the lacy dresses as we hear the sound of thunder rumbling outside. This can’t be good. We look to each other with mirroring shock before throwing on our other clothes at Supe speed and rushing from the dressing room together. Rasul is standing at the front door, attentively taking in the scene from outside as we hear the unmistakable sound of fighting filtering into the shop.

“Amelia, stay here,” I tell her as Pam and I rush to Rasul’s side. I look out the window and see Eir with a man lying at her feet, her boot crushing his neck. “What happened?” I ask Rasul and he looks down to me with a smirk.

“It seems one of Breadan’s followers traced us here and I was about to attack, when your sister there charged at him. I think she’s got everything under control now,” he tells me with a wide grin. We cautiously exit the shop together, leaving Amelia behind as we start to approach Eir.

As we get closer, I see both Pam and Rasul struggling to control their bloodlust. Shit. “You guys stay back, let me go talk to Eir alone,” I tell them as they reluctantly nod and take up station near the minivan. I cross the street and rush to Eir who’s casually filing her claws as her army boot is crushing the fae assassin’s larynx.

“Hey, Sis, caught this slimy fucker sneaking up the alley; figured we could get some useful information out of the pipsqueak,” she tells me with a malicious grin that leaves the street lights glistening over her sharp fangs.

“Sounds like a good plan, but I have a couple vampires with me who are gonna lose their shit if we drop any fae blood,” I tell her as she nods in understanding. She reaches down and grabs the unconscious faerie by the throat.

“We’ll take him to Val Hall; me and the girls will pump him for whatever he knows, you coming?” she asks with a grin. I nod to her. If he’s after me, I want to be there to help with the questioning.

“Let me just tell my escorts, be right back,” I tell her as she tosses the fae into the trunk of her purple stingray corvette. I rush back across the street and see Amelia has joined Pam and Rasul by the van. “So, Eir and I are gonna head over to the Valkyrie compound to interrogate the fae spy,” I tell them, seeing concern etched upon each of their faces.

“Your Majesty, I need to stay with you at all times,” Rasul tells me and I give him a soft smile as I pull out my cell, dialing the guys. Godric answers and I explain to him what has taken place.

“I want to go to Val Hall to help with the questioning,” I explain, “But I don’t want to risk Pam or Rasul going into full bloodlust on me.” I hear him sigh as he tells Eric the problem.

“Fine, Lover, but you stay with one of your sisters at all times, understand?” Eric tells me in defeat and I grin.

“Deal,” I tell him before we hang up. Rasul and Pam are shaking their heads at me, but I just chuckle. “Hey, she was able to take him out by all herself, I’ll be just fine with my Valkyrie sisters,” I tell them before they reluctantly agree to let me go with Eir. I hug Amelia and rush back across the street before getting into the flashy sports car with my Valkyrie sister.

“You ready for some fun?” she asks me as silver flashes through her green eyes.

“Hell yes,” I tell her, knowing my own eyes match hers as we speed off into the night together.


	8. Chapter 8

SPOV

Eir and I pull up to what looks like a haunted manor. The place could definitely use some paint and many of the shutters are hanging askew or missing altogether and the entire roof and yard are covered with lightning rods of various shapes and sizes as lightning strikes over the house. “It’s not much, but it’s home,” Eir tells me as she opens the trunk and pulls the still unconscious faerie up over her shoulder, proceeding to lead me into the house. My heart is racing with excitement at meeting more of my extended family.

The door flings open before us and two Valkyrie stand before us with matching smirks as they take in our prisoner. One of the women has long, white-blonde hair and her skin is glowing. Strange. The other has long, dark hair and is wearing a t-shirt stating, “I Play with My Prey,” very fitting for this evenings interrogations I think to myself with a smirk as I follow Eir into the manor.

“We caught us a naughty faerie, Girls,” Eir tells them as the girls are looking to me with curiosity. The dark haired Valkyrie takes my hand into hers and smiles up at me.

“I knew you’d be coming,” she tells me as she proceeds to lead me to a set of stairs that lead into the basement of the house. “I’m Nix, the Ever Knowing, Proto-Valkyrie extraordinaire, and you are Sookie, yes?” she asks as I nod, following her down to the stone covered cellar. This is the seer Eir had told me about. I know they call her Nucking Futs Nix, but she seems pretty normal to me.

The cellar has a large metal cage set up along the back wall and Eir opens the door, tossing the fae to the floor to an unmoving heap. “What are we supposed to do with this?” the glowing woman asks Eir as she points to the faerie.

“We need to pump him for information,” she answers, giving me a wink as an evil grin stretches over the glowing Valkyrie’s face.

“Not gonna help,” Nix sings out with a small giggle and I look to her to see her smiling up at me once more.

“Don’t listen to her, she’s nuts,” the glowing Valkyrie tells me, “I’m Reign the Radiant, by the way, good to meet ya,” she tells me as she shakes my hand. Nix pouts up at her for the slur.

“Sookie Stackhouse,” I tell her as the faerie in the cage groans in pain. I look over to see him sitting up, tenderly touching his bruised neck. I concentrate on my fae light, conjuring a light orb in my hand just as the fae looks up to us in confusion. His blonde hair is matted in blood and his pale blue eyes twitch in fear as he takes in his surroundings.

“Where am I?” he asks as he stands in the cell.

“Val Hall, Valkyrie compound,” Reign answers with a grin. “It seems you tried to attack our sister here and we’d like some answers from you,” she tells him as her eyes flash silver. He bursts out laughing and we look to each other in confusion.

“Oh, Princess, you really think your little Valkyrie friends can help you?” he asks, giving me a nasty sneer.

“We were able to capture you without much of a problem,” I spit back as he shakes his head, smiling at me.

“It doesn’t matter, more will be coming for you, Princess. Breadan won’t stop until he has you,” he tells me as my brows rise in shock.

“Has me? I thought he wanted me dead,” I say softly, my heart falling to my stomach with dread as I’m left trying to figure out what this could possibly mean. Eir reaches into the cage and grabs the faerie by his bruised throat, making him groan in pain.

“What does he want with Sookie?” she demands of him as he laughs once more.

“Just kill me, it’ll be better than showing up to Breandan empty handed, I’m not telling you shit, Valkyrie,” he spits out at her as my rage boils. Thunder is crashing outside and the faerie seems completely unfazed by all of this.

Damn. I need to find out what Breandan is planning. I dissolve my light orb back into my skin before pulling out my iron dagger. I reach into the cage, placing the sharp blade across the faerie’s cheek to make his skin sizzle as he hisses out in pain.

“What does my uncle want with me?” I demand as he struggles against Eir’s hold.

“It’s too late for you, he always gets what he wants; just kill me,” he says and I look to Eir in concern.

“I told you he wouldn’t tell you anything,” Nix sings out from behind us. Reign takes the seer’s shoulders into her hands, looking down to her with worry etched over her glowing features.

“But you told us Sookie’s daughters are important to our future,” Reign reminds the seer.

“Did I?” Nix asks, looking genuinely puzzled. I let out a loud sigh. Great, she isn’t going to be a lot of help. I pull the dagger away from our captive’s skin, leaving a sizzling, red welt on his face. Eir grabs his neck tightly into her fist, snapping his neck before his lifeless body drops unceremoniously to the cell floor.

“Well, that was completely pointless,” Reign tells us with a huff as I look down in defeat. We only have more questions now and I still have no idea what’s coming for us. Eir takes my hand and leads me up the stairs as Nix and Reign follow behind; she leads me to the dining room and we sit at the table together with matching looks of defeat.

“What could your uncle want from you?” Eir asks as Reign and Nix join us at the table. I shrug at her.

“I thought he wanted me dead, that’s what my great grandfather had told me,” I answer glumly. “And now it sounds like he’s just gonna keep sending his followers after me until one can bring me to him,” I tell her as a tear forms in my eye. I just want all this to end, but I know that’s not going to happen. Nix reaches across the table and takes my hand into hers.

“Don’t cry, Sookie, your sorrow will defeat you faster than your enemies,” she says softly and I nod to her as I brush my tears away. I almost lost my mates and my daughters once when I was overcome by my own grief and I won’t let that happen again.

“You’re right, thank you all for your help,” I tell them all with a weak smile.

“Anytime, I told you we’ve got your back,” Eir tells me with a wink. “Now let’s get you back to your vamps before they send out a search party,” she tells me as a small giggle escapes me. I really wouldn’t put it past my husbands to do just that.

EPOV

I don’t like knowing our mate is gone from the safety of the warded palace and to know she has been attacked yet again, makes my blood boil. I’m having a hard time concentrating on the meeting with the local sheriffs as I feel her distressing emotions coming through the bond.

Rasul filled us in as to what all happened with the fae attacker and I feel a little better knowing my wife is surrounded by her fierce, warrior sisters. I only hope they were able to glean some useful information in order to help us better prepare for the trouble that’s coming our way. As the meeting disperses, Sookie makes her way over to us with concern written over her face.

We rush over to her and sit together on the sofa in my office, anxiously waiting for her to tell us what has happened this night. “Breandan doesn’t want me dead,” she says softly and Godric and I share a look of shock.

“What do you mean, Lover?” I ask her cautiously. She lets out a loud sigh.

“The faerie tonight told us he’s sending his followers not to kill me, but to bring me to him,” she explains as mine and Godric’s fangs slam down in fury. If Sookie is taken to Faerie, we cannot follow after her; we cannot allow her to be taken from us.

“Were you able to discern what your uncle wants of you, My Love?” Godric asks her softly as I feel him struggling to bring his own anger under control. Sookie shakes her head slowly.

“Do you think he wants to take the girls from us?” she asks miserably while caressing her stomach and looking to us with sorrowful eyes.

“We won’t let that happen, Sookie, no one will take our daughters from us,” I tell her solemnly. But in the back of my head, I’m worried she may be right. Godric and I wrap her in our arms as we try to decide what our next course of action should be.

“This information does not change things so much, My Love,” Godric tells her softly. “We knew we would be facing Breandan and his followers and that we would be tested once more, the only thing we can do now, is remain diligent with your training,” he explains carefully and as much as I hate it, I have to admit he’s right.

Sookie looks up to us with tears in her eyes as she nods sadly. “You’re right, the A.P. already told me I’ll have to suffer, whether they’re trying to kill me or take me captive doesn’t change that,” she says as she brushes her tears away and stands before us.

“Come on then,” she says as she takes our hands into hers. “Let’s train,” she says with determination etched over her face. I stand and take her into my arms, sending her my love and pride through the bond. I’m still in constant amazement of my courageous and spirited mate.

She leads us to the palace training center and pulls her dagger from her thigh sheath with a grin. “I want to learn how to use this properly,” she informs us as Godric and I share matching grins.

“Of course, My Love,” he tells her as I cross the gym and set up a target for her. Godric is working with her on her stance and showing her the proper grip as I look on with a small smile. I hate knowing our wife will inevitably face such a formidable enemy, but damn if she isn’t coming into her own now.

I stand to the side and watch as she practices throwing the dagger at the target, completely missing at first, but as the two of them continue, she starts to get the hang of it and after a few more throws, she actually hits the bulls-eye. She jumps up and down excitedly as Godric and I send her our pride through the bond. She throws a few more times, doing exceptionally well and I can breathe a little easier, knowing if someone is intent on taking her from us, she will be putting up one hell of a fight.

Godric retrieves the dagger and gives Sookie a wide grin. “You’ve done exceptionally well, My Love, we will continue your weapons training, along with you practicing your fea powers. Surely, this will make you prepared to stand against any enemy coming against us,” he tells her as I place a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Lover, I’m proud to call you mine,” I tell her as she flashes me a brilliant smile. I take her hand in mine and proceed to lead us to our bedroom for the night. We undress and climb into bed together before Godric and I wrap our pregnant mate between us tightly. I’ll do everything within my power to keep my family safe and I hope all our preparation is enough to ready her for what is coming.

“I love you, My Valkyrie,” I tell her, kissing her forehead lovingly whilst caressing her protruding stomach.

“Sleep well, My Love,” Godric tells her, placing a kiss to her lips.

“I love you both,” she tells us with a small smile. I lay back against her, taking in her sweet scent and let the darkness take me.


	9. Chapter 9

SPOV

I’m tossing and turning sleeplessly before finally deciding to just get up. I’ve had horrible nightmares all night about being separated from my mates again and I need to find something to take my mind off from everything. I wiggle my way free of my mates’ heavy limbs and make my way to the shower as my mind spins with everything that has been happening lately.

It seems like every time I leave the palace, I’m attacked by one of Breadan’s followers and it’s getting to the point that I don’t want to leave the safety of the wards anymore. But what kind of life is that? Being cooped up with worry all the time isn’t healthy for me or the girls, besides if I lock myself away, I’m only letting the Water Fae win. No, I will go on with my life and concentrate on my training.

I wonder what Breadan could possibly want from me. I was supposed to be his betrothed; could he possibly want to steal me away to be his queen? Is that even possible? I’m already bonded to my mates and the bond we share is permanent, so this can only mean he wants my girls for something. But what? They are to be full blooded Valkyrie; could he want to use them as weapons on his own behalf? No, I won’t let him do that. I will fight with everything I am to keep them from falling to the likes of my insane faerie uncle.

I turn off the shower with a sigh. I just want my life back. I’m tired of fighting, tired of looking over my shoulder, tired of waiting to be kidnapped. Damn, I never thought I’d long for my boring days back at the old farmhouse waitressing in that crappy bar. But if I was still there, I wouldn’t have Eric or Godric with me. I guess I’ll just have to put on my big girl panties and suck it up.

I run a brush through my hair and run my clawed fingers over my pointed ears gently as a wide grin crosses my face. I’ve seen what my Valkyrie sisters are capable of and I have even more tools available to me with my fae side thrown in the mix. I’m a fierce warrior and it’s time I act like one. I throw on some clothes and make my way to the palace yard to practice with my light, hoping one of my instructors will show up today to assist me with adding to my growing arsenal.

I’m throwing glowing orbs at trees, watching them decimate branches and leave black, burnt rings, letting all my frustration out with my repetitive actions, as I hear a “pop” behind me. I turn to see the smiling face of my cousin, Claudine. “Good morning, Cousin, you’re starting early this morning,” she tells me as she takes in the damaged trees surrounding me.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep, figured I may as well practice,” I tell her with a shrug and her face sobers.

“We heard about the attack last night, are you okay, Sookie?” she asks in concern as she lays her hand on my shoulder. I nod to her.

“Honestly, I think I am. I refuse to let all this get me down, if I’m going to be taken, then I’ll be taken. What’s the worst they could do to me? I’ll fry every last one of those bastards to keep my girls safe and to return to my husbands,” I blurt out in anger as the thunder rumbles above us and Claudine looks to me in shock.

“Taken? What do you speak of, Cousin?” she asks in puzzlement as I slump to the grass. She sits across from me, waiting for an explanation.

“The fae from last night told us Breandan doesn’t want to see me killed, he’s sending his followers to kidnap me,” I explain as Claudine looks to me with worry.

“Niall must have been misinformed, Cousin, I’m sorry,” she tells me in sympathy and I shrug.

“It really doesn’t matter, whatever they want from me, they aren’t going to get it without me putting up one hell of a fight,” I tell her as she appears thoughtful, nodding slowly.

“I suppose this is the best attitude to have, though I wish there were a way to avoid this whole mess,” she says angrily.

“Tell me about it,” I tell her with a smile as I stand and take her hand in mine. She stands next to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

“We’ll prepare you as best we can,” she tells me as she pulls away with a soft smile and I know she means it. “Now, for today, we’ll practice transporting. We’ll keep it fairly simple, keeping the distance rather short for now, but in time you’ll be able to travel great distances,” she explains as I nod excitedly. “This is similar to using your protective light, Sookie, except you will concentrate on your destination instead of your mental walls,” she tells me as I nod. “Go ahead and try it, pick someplace within sight for now.”

I look around the yard and see the tree I hit with my lightning bolt and smirk. I shut my eyes and concentrate on it. I feel a tingling feeling rush through me and am suddenly falling through the air. Shit! I hold out my hands and catch the blackened branches as Claudine rushes to me, standing directly under me. “Let go! I’ll catch you,” she tells me as I release my tight grip on the branches and drop to her arms.

“What did I do wrong?” I ask her as she stifles a giggle. Great, glad I can amuse her.

“Maybe I should have explained you need to concentrate on your landing spot,” she admits sheepishly as I giggle. She sets me to my feet and I look around the yard once more, finding a patch of soft soil. That wouldn’t be so bad to land on. I concentrate on where I want to land this time and feel that same tingling feeling rushing through me before feeling soft ground beneath me. I open my eyes to see myself in the exact spot I was aiming for and beam at my faerie cousin as she nods to me.

“Very good,” she tells me, “Now I want you to concentrate on someplace out of sight, be sure to choose a place you know very well and can see clearly in your mind,” she warns as I nod to her and concentrate hard, feeling that tingling feeling before I land on a soft surface, turning to see the shocked face of Godric lying next to me.

“Sookie?” he asks in shock as I break into a fit of giggles.

“Claudine is here teaching me how to transport,” I explain as he grins and kisses me gently.

“I’ll see you when you’re done with your training, My Love,” he tells me with a soft smile before I “pop” back to Claudine in the yard.

“Well?” she asks me.

“It worked!” I tell her excitedly as she grins at me and motions me over to sit with her on the grass.

“So how are things going for you, other than the troubles with Grandfather’s enemies,” she asks me with a smile.

“Well, my best friend’s pregnant as well and she’s planning a wedding,” I tell her as she looks excited. “I’m going to be a bridesmaid, but I just feel awful; I haven’t been a very good friend to her lately with everything going on,” I explain glumly as she appears thoughtful.

“Maybe you could do something special for her,” she says with a smirk and I look to her expectantly. “You could plan her a bachelorette party!” she says excitedly as I giggle.

“Really?” I ask her, not sure if I even know how to throw a decent bachelorette party.

“What if I told you your cousin Claude owns his own strip club over in Monroe? We could plan a private party for her there,” she tells me with an exuberant smile as she claps excitedly and I grin up at her.

“That sounds perfect,” I tell her enthusiastically. “You think Claude would mind?”

“Oh, please, he’d love to do this for you,” she tells me with a wink, making me giggle. I pull her into a tight hug.

“Thanks, Claudine, I’m lucky to have such an amazing cousin,” I tell her as she grins at me.

“Ditto,” she says with a wink. “I’ll get the details from Claude and get back to you soon,” she tells me as she “pops” away. I can’t wipe the grin off my face at the thought of surprising Amelia with this special party. I just know she’ll love it.

GPOV

I exit the bathroom in time to see my mate appear upon the bed out of thin air once more and grin. Seeing her coming into her fae powers with such ease relieves some of the anxiety I’ve been harboring since we found out about her uncle’s devious plans. I watch as she stroke’s Eric’s cheek lovingly and it sends a wave of warmth through me to see such devotion shared between my mates.

I approach the bed, sitting next to her and pulling her tightly against me before caressing my unborn daughters growing in her belly. “How was your day, My Love? It seems your teleporting is coming along nicely,” I tell her as she grins up at me.

“I had a rocky start, but I think I’ve got the hang of it, at least for short distances,” she tells me and I nod my understanding. “Claude and Claudine are gonna help me throw a bachelorette party for Amelia,” she tells me excitedly as I look to her in confusion.

“I don’t believe I have heard this term before,” I tell her as she giggles.

“It’s a human tradition. The bridesmaids plan a special night out for the bride before the wedding to celebrate one last night of being wild and single,” she explains as I nod, although I’m not sure if I understand this strange human tradition. “Anyways, Claude owns a strip club and he’s gonna let us have her party there,” she tells me with a smirk.

Eric rolls over then and looks to Sookie with a smirk. “So you want us to let you go watch other men take off their clothes for you, Lover?” he asks playfully as he gives me a wink.

“I don’t know if we should let our little mate partake in such activities, my child,” I jest as Sookie looks to us in shock.

“But it’s tradition,” she argues as her bottom lip sticks out in an adorable pout. “Besides, it’s only looking,” she explains as a smirk comes to her face. “The only men I’d like to see strip for me are right here,” she tells us with a heated gaze.

“Hmm, really, Lover? I think we may be able to oblige you,” Eric tells her as he leans up to nip her ear before vamping to the end of the bed. I join him and we both look down to our mate as the scent of her arousal grows thick in the air around us. Eric steps behind me, reaching around to slowly unbutton my shirt whilst placing soft kisses down my throat as Sookie watches us eagerly.

He pulls my shirt down along my arms slowly, tossing the material aside before pulling the fly of my jeans open abruptly to send the buttons flying through the room. Sookie squeaks in surprise and gives us a smoldering grin. Eric lowers my pants from me slowly to leave me utterly bare as I keep my gaze on my highly aroused mate who seems to be thoroughly enjoying this little show. Eric stands next to me then, but as he’s already nude, I pull his face to mine and kiss him deeply, massaging his tongue softly with my own.

“Okay!” Sookie shouts to us, making us turn to face her with matching smirks. “Get over here already!” she demands as we chuckle and crawl to her over the bed.

“What’s wrong, Lover, didn’t you enjoy the show?” Eric asks her playfully as he lifts her unto his lap, nipping at her throat and making her hum in delight. I mold myself against Eric’s back, licking along his throat and he turns his face to mine so we can continue our kiss from before.

Sookie lets out a soft gasp as Eric enters her swiftly and he stills himself within her as I enter him slowly. Once I sheath myself within him fully, we work to find a matching rhythm before proceeding to thrust and rock against one another. I pull my mouth from Eric’s before kissing along his throat, licking his skin and relishing the feel of both my loves with me like this. I wrap my arms around Eric’s chest, holding him tightly to me as he begins kissing Sookie deeply.

Our thrusts are soon becoming faster and I plunge my fangs into Eric’s throat, bringing us both as Sookie cries out with her own intense climax to leave her shuddering against Eric. I fall to a boneless heap against my child’s strong back, pulling my fangs from Eric’s throat before licking up the remnants of his blood as he does the same to our Valkyrie mate’s golden throat.

We hold onto one another as Sookie lets out a contented sigh. “Well, no strip club is gonna beat that,” she tells us with a small giggle as we join in her laughter. “You both are really okay with me going though, right?” she asks us cautiously. Eric and I share a smirk and look to Sookie with mischievous grins.

“Only if you promise us an encore performance, My Love,” I answer as she nods to us.

“Then you go have fun with your friends, Lover, and return to us to let us finish what those fae dancers have started,” Eric tells her as he playfully places wet kisses over her face, making her squeal in delight. Seeing them both in such high spirits brings a smile to my face and I only hope to keep them both this way as much as I possibly can, despite the trouble that is inevitably coming for the three of us.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

I wake to find myself alone in bed and search the bond to find both my mates in pleasant moods. I let out a relieved sigh and smile as I enter the shower before turning on the steaming water and letting my mind wander. Sookie has shown remarkable strength in light of our present circumstances and I’m beyond grateful for her continued optimism as it seems to be contagious.

Tonight, Sookie will be taking Pam and Amelia to her cousin’s strip club to celebrate her witch friend’s nuptials. I can’t say I’m exactly excited by the thought of my bonded wife ogling other men, but I have no doubts about the devotion and love she has for Godric and I, besides, she deserves a night of fun with her friends to take her mind off her impending future.

Sookie and I came to an agreement about her guards for the evening as Rasul wasn’t so excited to be surrounded by half naked men and screeching women all evening. I agreed she could give Rasul the night off if she promised to take her Valkyrie sisters with her and she informed me they would be more than happy to attend. I feel immensely better about this whole thing, knowing she’ll be in good hands for the evening.

I exit the shower and dress quickly, anxious to see my mates before Sookie leaves us for the remainder of the evening. I find them in the throne room together; Sookie is curled up in Godric’s lap upon the throne. I have to smirk as Amelia and Pam tease Godric about stealing Sookie away for the evening. “Now, you two be nice,” I tell them playfully as I enter the room and see Pam giving me a smirk.

“I still can’t believe you’re allowing your bonded wife to join in on the festivities tonight,” she tells me with a grin. I kiss the top of her head and smirk down to her.

“It’s your responsibility to keep those dancer’s filthy hands off our bonded,” I tell her with a raised brow as her jaw drops. I give her a hard glare, letting her know I’m completely serious and she nods to me. “That’s my girl,” I tell her with a smile.

I approach my mates, kissing each of them in greeting as three women enter the room together. I look up to take in our visitors and a smile stretches over my face as I take in their pointed ears and claws, it seems Sookie’s bodyguards have arrived. Sookie leaps from Godric’s lap and rushes to her sisters with a beaming smile before the girls are introducing each other and talk excitedly together.

“Well, what are we sitting around here for?” Amelia asks loudly with a wide grin, pulling out a wad of dollar bills and fanning her face with them. “I’m ready to spend my last night as a free woman,” she calls as the girls join her in gleeful cheers. Godric looks to me with a smirk and Sookie rushes to us, kissing us each goodbye before she follows the group of excited women from the palace.

Rasul enters the room then, shaking his head at the cheering and giggling women. “Thanks for letting me avoid that headache,” he tells us with a smirk. “You have guests this evening, your Majesty,” he tells us with a grin as Godric and I share a look of puzzlement.

“Hey guys, you didn’t think we’d let the girls have all the fun tonight, did ya?” Tray calls as he walks behind Rasul accompanied by Jason and Alcide.

“What do you mean?” Godric asks as the guys grin at us.

“We’re takin’ Tray here out to the bar to celebrate his last night as a free man,” Jason calls as he slaps Tray’s back and I have to grin. We haven’t spent a lot of time with Tray or Jason since that night we played two-on-two at Sookie’s farmhouse, but they’re good guys and spending time with them tonight sounds better than sitting around here worring about what trouble our wife’s friends are getting her into. I shrug to Godric who stands and joins me.

“Well, let’s get this party started,” Jason calls as he leads us from the palace.

SPOV

This night is exactly what I needed to take my mind off Breandan and his followers, and with Eir, Nix and Reign here with me, I can relax knowing I’m in good hands. As we speed off into the night, the excitement in the air is contagious. Amelia pulls a glowing vial from her purse and hands it to Pam who wrinkles her nose.

“What’s this?” she asks as Amelia grins.

“It’s a little potion I mixed for you,” she proudly admits. “It’ll block your sense of smell, so you won’t drain all the pretty dancers,” she says with a smirk as Pam rolls her eyes and throws back the glowing liquid with a grimace.

“Good thinking, Ames,” I call to her as my Valkyrie sisters chuckle next to me.

“So, Sookie tells us you’re getting hitched to a Werewolf,” Reign addresses to Amelia who turns in her seat to grin at us.

“Yup, he’s such a sweetie,” she tells us as her eyes sparkle with affection.

“Sure, if you don’t mind the smell of wet dog,” Pam replies with a smirk as Amelia smacks her arm playfully and the rest of us break into a fit of laughter. We pull up to Hooligan’s and Nix exits the van first, checking out our surroundings before flashing us the all clear. We pile out of the van and head to the front door together. Claude opens the front door and his brows shoot up at the sight of Pam with us.

“She took a potion to block her smell for the night,” I whisper to him and he nods to me with a sigh of relief.

“Welcome to Hooligans, Ladies,” he tells us with a smoldering smile and I have to stifle a giggle, noticing his ass-less leather chaps as he turns away from us. “Please, let us fulfill your wildest fantasies,” he purrs as he leads us into the club. The club is empty except for staff and he leads us to the tables directly in front of the lighted stage, bowing to us before leaving us in the hands of the grinning waitress.

We order our drinks, talking excitedly amongst each other as we wait for the waitress to return. The lights of the club go down as music starts playing loudly and Amelia shoots me a mega-watt smile as Claude introduces the first dancer over the loudspeaker.

A muscular man appears on stage, clad in a police uniform and he starts dancing to the beat of the thumping music. Nix gets up from the table and sits herself at the end of the stage, staring up in awe as the man continues his dance for us. I look to Reign and Eir who just shake their heads and shrug. I guess I should just get used to Nix’s odd behavior.

We watch as the dancer slowly strips of his uniform to display a tiny g-string, swaying his hips to the music and exposing his chiseled features as we clap and cheer loudly. Nix stands and runs her hand down his defined chest and I break into a fit of giggles as he goes right along with her, pulling her against him and grinding against the Valkyrie seer as she shoots us a triumphant smile.

“Oh my God, your friend is a freaking riot,” Amelia tells me through her laughter as we take in the show on stage.

“Nah, she’s just really horny,” Eir tells us with a wink, joining in our laughter with us. The song ends then and the dancer takes a bow with Nix before he exits the stage. Nix joins us once more with a huge grin spread across her face.

Another song starts playing as Claude introduces the next dancer and I blush hard as Preston steps out on stage. I lower my face to my hands in embarrassment, as if it’s not bad enough I lust after my gorgeous fae instructor, now he’s stripping in front of us all. I look up to see Pam raise her brow at me and I flush harder under her intense gaze.

I look up to the stage to see Preston wink at me as he pulls away his tear away pants, revealing his muscular legs as the girls cheer loudly. “You know him?” Reign asks me as I nod sheepishly.

“He’s one of my great grandfather’s friends, he’s been helping teach me to use my fae powers,” I explain as the table shares smirks at my expense. Preston continues his dance and once he’s down to just a thong that reveals just how well-endowed he is, he leaps from the stage to dance on our table as the girls are cheering and begin shoving dollar bills into his underwear.

I blush harder still, watching him grind his hips before me on the table. Dear Lord, he is scrumptious and I have no idea how I’ll ever be able to face him after this. The song finally ends after what seems like an eternity and Preston jumps down from the table, lowering himself to his knee before me. “I hope you enjoyed the show, Princess,” he tells me as he raises my hand and kisses it chastely.

“Um, yeah, it was, ah, really great,” I stumble out as Amelia and Pam are looking to me with shared smirks. He rises to his feet and walks backstage and I slam my face down to the table in humiliation as the girls share a laugh at my expense.

GPOV

I can’t say I was exactly thrilled to be invited out by Sookie’s brother and his friends, but I suppose I should get used to being in their company now that Sookie is a permanent part of our lives. Eric and I are each sipping True Blood in at a booth as the rest of the group is chugging beer and laughing and joking loudly at the table beside us.

I glance across the bar and see Quinn the Weretiger walk in the front door and elbow Eric. Quinn has a notorious reputation throughout the Supe world as a ferocious fighter, having won an impressive number of matches in the Pitts and I wonder what he could be doing in a place like this.

Quinn glances over to us and relief washes over his face as he approaches Eric and I. Eric shoots me a quizzical look and I shrug to him as the Weretiger sits before us on the bench. “They told me I’d be able to find you guys in here,” he says as he runs his hand over his bald head in a nervous gesture. My mind is spinning, trying to figure out why this skilled fighter would be seeking us out.

“What can we do for you, Quinn?” Eric asks as he sits up in the bench. Quinn lets out a loud sigh.

“It’s my mother and sister,” he tells us with defeat shining in his violet eyes. “My mother is not well, mentally, and has gotten herself into some trouble with the Oklahoma vampires,” he explains as I feel Eric’s anxiety rise at the mention of Freyda’s state.

“How are we to help you with this?” I ask him curiously.

“The vampire queen, Freyda, has taken both my mother and sister hostage for my mother’s transgressions, and she told me she won’t free them unless I can convince you to sit down and talk with her,” he tells Eric with pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry for your family troubles, but I fail to see why we should help you,” Eric tells him coldly and Quinn looks down at his hands as he begins to fidget nervously.

“Freyda told me if you refuse to talk with her, I’m supposed to take your bonded from you,” he says softly and my fury rages through me as I reach across the table, gripping him by the throat as Eric and I hiss loudly, flashing our fangs at him.

His eyes are wide with fear as he holds up his hands defensively. “Wait, wait! I’m not gonna do it! I’m not fucking suicidal! I know better than to mess with a vamp’s bonded,” he gasps out frantically as I unclench my fist and lower myself to my seat once more, retracting my fangs and trying to calm my anger.

“Then tell us why you are here,” I demand of him. He runs his hands over his face in frustration and sighs loudly.

“Listen, Freyda’s fucking crazy, I have no intention of doing her bidding for her, but if I turn her down, she’ll kill my family and then she’ll just send someone else after your wife,” he tells us as I think over his words, nodding in understanding. “So, the way I see it, if we team up against her, it’s a win-win,” he tells us with a weak smile.

“Fucking Freyda,” Eric says softly as he shakes his head and rubs his eyes. “I appreciate you coming to us with this, Quinn, but I will not tolerate betrayal on your part. If you turn against us I will kill you slowly, understood?” he asks as Quinn gulps loudly and nods to us.

“For now, return to Freyda and let her believe you are going ahead with her plans, we’ll get in touch with you once we’ve formulated a plan,” I tell Quinn who nods and stands before making his way from the bar with a relieved smile.

“Looks like we have another vampire queen to kill,” Eric tells me dejectedly as I nod my agreement. We stand together, saying our goodbyes to the guys before making our way to the parking lot and launching ourselves into the night sky towards home together. Freyda is a fool to think she can use the Weretiger in this ludicrous scheme to take Sookie from us. She should have heeded the warning of our bonded wife to back off, because now her life is forfeit.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

I rise for the night in a shitty mood. I’d thought Freyda would be smart enough to back off once she met our Valkyrie wife, but it seems she’s just as fucking childish and foolish as the last vampire queen we had to dispatch. This seems to be becoming an unfortunate habit; crazy vampire queens trying to steal our bonded from us, only this queen doesn’t want Sookie for her abilities, she lusts for me to share her bed with her and this is something I just won’t do.

It’s lucky for us Quinn was smart enough to realize the queen was out of line in her requests for him to steal Sookie from us and I cringe to think what could have happened had she hired someone else. Fuck! As if we don’t have enough on our plate right now with our fae enemies, now this bitch thinks she can bend me to her selfish demands. I’m the Northman and I heal to no one.

I exit our chambers, showered and dressed before seeking out my mates. I find them in the training center and stand to watch the show. Sookie twirls with her sword in a practiced grace and to see her in action is truly a spectacular sight to behold. Godric seems to have the upper hand, lunging towards her with his own sword just before Sookie “pops” away before aburuptly landing on his back with a giggle, making Godric and I smile.

“I see your fae training is coming along well, Lover,” I tell her as she jumps down from Godric’s back and rushes to me with a wide grin. She pulls my face down to hers, kissing me sweetly before pulling away with a stunning smile.

“It seems I can’t take it easy on her anymore,” Godric calls playfully as Sookie laughs her sweet, tinkling laughter that always manages to warm my undead heart.

“You better not!” she calls playfully as we share a chuckle. My mood sobers then as I know we have to tell Sookie about Freyda’s plans. Godric joins me and we both look to Sookie who must feel our moods shifting through the bond. “Oh, God, what now?” she asks with a sigh.

“It’s Freyda,” I tell her as her eyes flash silver with rage and the thunder crashes loudly from outside the palace. “She has requested a meeting with me, I assume to negotiate the marriage contract with her,” I explain as her anger builds.

“I warned her,” she spits out angrily, “I told her what would happen if she didn’t let this go.”

“We know, My Love, and she is a fool to have ignored your warning, but she has sent someone to take you from us if we do not oblige her wishes,” Godric calmly explains as Sookie fumes with her rage.

“I’ll kill him,” she states as a glowing light orb forms in her hand.

“Sookie,” I say cautiously, keeping an eye on the deadly light formed in her small hand. She looks down and sighs before the light dissolves into her hand once more. Godric and I sit before her and motion for her to join us. I take her into my lap, brushing my fingers through her silken hair and rocking her gently, trying to calm her rising anger.

“Luckily for us, the Were she sent to take you from us, came to us for help in defeating the queen instead,” I tell her softly as I feel her emotions finally calming through the bond. She lets out a loud sigh.

“Not again,” she whispers as Godric and I share a knowing look. “So what are we going to do?” she asks us as she looks up to us from my lap.

“Freyda has already attempted to separate you from us, this alone warrants true death,” Godric explains.

“But Eric’s already the king of Louisiana,” she says as tears form in her eyes and she turns to Godric. “Would you have to leave us to become the king of Oklahoma?” she asks dejectedly as Godric shakes his head.

“I would never leave the two of you, My Love,” he tells her softly, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. “We will find an amendable solution to this problem,” he says as he looks to me with concern. I’ve been thinking over this very thing and think I may just have a solution.

“If we were to gather our allies, we may be able to find someone willing to take over Oklahoma and unite their kingdom with our own,” I suggest as Godric nods in agreement.

“This could be agreeable, did you have someone in mind?” he asks as I nod to him.

“I believe Andre would make an excellent choice; he has been loyal to us and is both resourceful and intelligent. He’s old enough that others would accept his rule and he practically ran this state alone while Sophie Anne slipped slowly into her madness,” I explain as my mates look up to me with small smiles.

“That is, if he’d be willing to run his own state,” I add as I stand, lowering Sookie to Godric’s lap with a parting kiss before leaving my mates in search of the vampire in question, desperately hoping Andre will be agreeable to this idea.

SPOV

I yawn widely as Eric leaves the room and Godric pulls me against him as he stands with me in his arms. “My Love, you need to get your rest; tomorrow will be a long day for you,” he tells me as he proceeds to carry me to the bedroom. I nod in agreement as I hold him tightly. Tomorrow is Amelia and Tray’s wedding and I know it’ll make for a tiring day.

Godric lays me on the bed, pulling the covers over me with a soft smile as he runs his hand over my stomach gently. “Sleep well, My Love,” he tells me, placing a kiss to my forehead and then kissing my stomach with a soft smile. He turns to leave the room, clicking off the lights with a gentle, parting smile. I close my eyes and am soon fast asleep.

I’m sitting at the edge of a glistening pool under the warm sunlight. I look around at my surroundings and notice everything is somehow different than it should be. The sky is a mix of different pastel colors, swirling together to make a beautiful canvas overhead and the sun shining above me is a bright white instead of the normal yellow and looking at it doesn’t seem to harm my eyes. Strange.

I look down to my toes in the water and see the water is different as well. Instead of the normal blue hue, it’s a mix of purple, greens and teals. It’s gorgeous and now I’m wondering where I am. How did I even get here?

“This is Faerie, Princess,” says a familiar voice behind me, and I turn to see the handsome face of Preston as he walks up to join me on the bank of the beautiful pond.

“This is Faerie? But how am I here?” I ask in confusion as he shoots me a dazzling smile.

“This is your true home, Princess, it’s a part of you,” he tells me, taking my hand into his own before we look out over the intriguing landscape surrounding us. Strange birds fly overhead and I look up to see their feathers are made up of all different colors; they have a subtle shimmer to them that glitters in the light beautifully. This place is wonderful, like a dream come to life.

“This place is so beautiful,” I whisper.

“You could stay here, always,” Preston tells me softly as he brings his face to mine, staring deeply into my eyes. He leans closer I start to panic, pulling away from him to see him raise his brows in surprise. “What’s wrong, Princess?” he asks softly as he squeezes my hand gently.

“I shouldn’t be here, I need to be with my mates,” I tell him as I look around for a way out of this paradise. He shakes his head at me.

“This is where you belong, Princess, and your mates can never come to this place,” he tells me as a tears form in my eyes. I could never share this wonderful place with my mates? “You are a creature of light and vampires are descendants of darkness, their kind doesn’t belong with ours,” Preston explains softly.

“But we’re fated,” I tell him softly as he looks to me with sympathy. “And I love them,” I argue, shaking my head and refusing to accept what he’s telling me.

“Who says you are fated to them? The vampires? They only seek to steal your light from you, Princess,” he tells me with a deep sadness in his voice.

“No,” I whisper. That can’t be true. My husbands love me; they wouldn’t try and steal my light away from me.

“If you choose the darkness, your light will be snuffed out for good. The choice is yours, Princess, but there is much you will be leaving behind should you remain on the path of the night,” he tells me softly as he wraps me into his strong arms. Tears stream down my face as I begin to doubt everything I’ve come to believe as truth.

Could he be right? Wasn’t it a vampire that implanted those dreams in the first place, who told me my mates were fated to me? What if it was all a lie? What if my entire life is a lie? I hold onto Preston tightly, as if he’s the last solid thing left on this earth and he rubs my back gently as my body begins to rock with silent sobs and my tears soak his bare chest.

“It’s okay, Princess, it’s not too late; we can still fix this,” he whispers against my forehead and I look up to his sparking brown eyes, searching for the answers I so desperately seek. He lowers his face to mine and this time I meet his soft lips with my own, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him against me tightly.

Preston lays me down below him on the soft grass that caresses my skin like tiny feathers and as he begins placing wet kisses along my throat, there’s an insistent nagging at the back of my mind. This isn’t right. This isn’t the man I’m supposed to be kissing. He begins pushing up the hem of my dress up along my thigh and I take his hand in mine to stop his movements. He looks up to me with confusion written on his face.

“I can’t, this isn’t right,” I tell him as I sit up and wrap my arms around myself.

“What do you mean, Princess? I know you lust after me,” he tells me as a flush runs over my cheeks.

“That doesn’t change anything, I need to go back home,” I plead as anger flashes through his brown eyes.

“You can’t just do this the easy way, can you?” he growls out and I pull away in fear as his face reddens deeper in his anger.

“Please, Preston, just take me back home,” I plead as he lets out a maniacal laugh.

“You are home, Princess, and this is where you’ll stay,” he tells me as he grabs me roughly by the shoulders before pulling me to my feet and attempting to drag me along with him. I steady myself on my feet and suddenly my fear is replaced with rage as I feel my inner warrior taking over.

I pull out of Preston’s bruising grip and he turns to me with shock on his face as thunder crashes and lightning streaks across the colorful sky. “I’m not going anywhere with you,” I tell him defiantly, seeing fear flash across his face.

“Princess, this is for your own good; think of your daughters,” he pleads as he reaches for my hand. I pull away and give him a vindictive smile.

“I am thinking of my daughters,” I tell him as a bolt of lightning strikes between us, landing mere inches from his face. His eyes widen in fear as he backs away from me.

“You’ve made your choice, Princess, and now you’ll have to suffer the consequences,” he growls at me before he “pops” away. I sit at the edge of the pond once more as my anger fades and the sky clears. I think over what all Preston has just told me. Eric and Godric had told me vampires and faeries were enemies, but surely that doesn’t mean we can’t still be fated to one another.

I know without a doubt that I love them both and I know I need them in my life. More than that, our daughters need to be with their fathers. I close my eyes and picture our bedroom before I feel that familiar, tingling rush flow through me.

I open my eyes and panic for a moment as my limbs are being held down. I start struggling on instinct until I finally realize I’m back in my own bed and am once more being held tightly between my mates. I let out a sigh of relief as I wonder what just happened. Was it all just a bad dream? It seemed so real. I know whatever Dream Preston tried to convince me of about my husbands was wrong as I look upon their peaceful, sleeping faces, telling myself with certainty I will never doubt their love for me again.


	12. Chapter 12

SPOV

Eir picked me up at the palace early this morning, escorting me to the old farmhouse where we’ve been working all day, preparing for Amelia’s wedding ceremony that’ll be taking place in the large backyard tonight. Finally, the last chairs are set up and I’m feeling exhausted as I plop down on the sofa inside the house with Amelia sitting across from me, propping up her feet and letting out a loud sigh.

“I think we finally have everything all set,” I tell her with a smile as she nods to me.

“Good, because I’m ready for a nap,” she tells me with a smirk and we share a giggle, rubbing our stomachs together. I love knowing we’ll be raising our kids together and I have a feeling they’ll be best of friends, just like their parents.

“So, did you find out the sex yet?” I ask her as she nods.

“A boy,” she tells me with a grin. “Tray’s just over the moon,” she says with an eye roll as we share a chuckle. She yawns and I get up from the couch, pulling a blanket over her.

“You get your rest, tonight’s gonna be a long one,” I tell her as she nods slightly and her eyes flutter shut. Eir, Tray and Jason enter the house together and I join them in the kitchen for a cool drink before we have to start getting ready for the night’s celebrations.

We share small talk and I find myself smiling, remembering my pledging to my vampires; it seems like it was so long ago with everything that has happened between then and now. That was the happiest night of my life so far and I’m happy to be a part of such an important night for my best friend and the man she loves so dearly.

Before long, the sky is starting to darken and I make my way to the living room, waking Amelia and helping her up from the couch so we can get ready together while Eir leaves to discuss guard duty with my mates. I lead her to what is now her bedroom, helping her into her gown. I tie her up into the long, lacy dress and she grins at me, pulling me into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad to have you here with me, Sook, I love you,” she whispers to me as tears form in both our eyes.

“Of course I’d find you both leaking already,” Pam purrs as she enters the room, already dressed and ready for the night. Amelia and I share a grin before wiping away our tears and finishing to ready ourselves with Pam’s help. We make our way to the backyard together and Alcide approaches me, looking delicious in his tux as he takes my arm.

“You look beautiful, Sookie,” he tells me with a kind smile.

“Thanks, Alcide, you make that tux look pretty good too,” I tell him as he chuckles. The music starts playing and he proceeds to lead me down the grassy aisle between the seated guests towards a nervous looking Tray. We part at the rose covered archway, taking our assigned places before the gathered guests.

Pam and Jason walk down the aisle together next and I smirk, remembering Pam’s drunken confession about her and my brother. I see Jason giving her a heated gaze as Pam sneers at him, rolling her eyes. Pam comes to stand next to me as Jason takes his place beside Alcide and Tray as the music changes. The crowd stands then and turns to watch Amelia making her way down the aisle.

Amelia looks beautiful in her flowing gown and the smile on her face as she locks eyes with Tray is simply beautiful. I have to brush away a tear, seeing the love they share with one another. Tray takes her hands into his once she is at the archway and the priest begins speaking as I look out over the crowd.

Eric and Godric are sitting together, looking scrumptious in their suits and they’re both sending me their love through the bond before I push my own love back at them, once more transported to the night of our own pledging. Eir is sitting next to them and she smiles up at me and I’m once more grateful for her reassuring presence as I smile back at her.

I look back to Tray and Amelia as they exchange rings and recite their vows to one another and soon, the priest announces them man and wife. Tray dips Amelia low, kissing her deeply as we all cheer for the newlyweds. The music starts playing a jubilant tune as we exit the aisle and make our way to the cloth tents to celebrate this joyous night together.

Pam and I sit next to one another at the head table, her with synthetic blood and me with a heaping plate of heavenly smelling gumbo. “Is it over yet?” Pam asks coolly as I burst into giggles, knowing she won’t like what I have to tell her.

“We have to share a dance with the groomsmen after dinner,” I tell her as she lets out a loud sigh and shakes her head.

“Jason is lucky he’s your brother, that’s the only thing keeping me from ripping his throat out at this point,” she tells me with a smirk and I have to shake my head as I see Jason trying to make eyes at her from his seat down the table.

“I think he has a bit of a crush on you, Pam,” I tell her playfully as she rolls her eyes. I’d be more worried if I didn’t know my horn-dog brother so well. He’ll move on quickly, just as he always has once he figures out Pam isn’t interested in another romp in the sheets. We finish eating and make our way to the dance floor as the DJ plays a pleasant love song over the speakers.

Alcide takes me into his arms and we begin dancing together; I smile up at him, enjoying spending this time with my close friends and family. I look out to see Eric and Godric shooting glares at Alcide as he swings me across the floor and have to shake my head and grin at them, sending them my love and affection through the bond before seeing them sit back in their seats and relax a bit.

EPOV

I watch my wife dancing with Alcide and feeling her sending me her love and affection through the bond calms me enough to keep me from dragging her away from the Were’s arms. I see Godric calm next to me and know he must be feeling the same way.

I’ve been on alert all night, watching for enemy fae and am glad Eir is here with us. I’ve had a chance to talk with her a bit and am confident she’s just as dedicated to keeping Sookie and our daughters safe as Godric and I. I hate knowing my wife is in danger and I only hope this night goes smoothly for us so she can enjoy this time with her friends and family.

Once the song ends, Sookie separates from the Were and makes her way to us with a glowing smile. I kiss her softly and Godric does the same as she places herself between us, propping her feet up on my lap as she leans against Godric’s chest.

“Where’s Eir?” she asks us as she looks around the tent.

“She went to check the perimeter, My Love,” Godric tells her as he begins rubbing her back. I remove Sookie’s shoes and begin massaging her feet before she begins to purr between us.

“How are you feeling, Lover?” I ask her in concern, noticing how exhausted she appears to be.

“Just a bit tired, it’s been a long day,” she tells us as we continue our gentle massage to her stressed muscles. I don’t want her to overexert herself in her delicate state. It’s bad enough she has to deal with the stress of possible fae abductions, along with this mess Freyda is causing for the three of us. I wish once more we could just be left in peace to enjoy one another and tell myself I will take every available opportunity to do just that whenever possible.

“Being here makes me think over our own pledging,” I tell her softly as she smiles up at us. Images of that special night have been playing through my mind all night and I thank Odin once more for gifting me with my perfect mates.

“I’ve been thinking about it all day,” she tells us as I feel her lust rising through the bond. Godric gives me a knowing smirk before I lift my wife into my arms and rush her into the empty farmhouse, feeling her grip my neck and wrap her legs around my waist tightly. She giggles softly as she feels mine and Godric’s matching lust flowing through the bond.

I bring her into one of the bedrooms with Godric following close behind and slam the door, hoping we won’t be disturbed. Sookie crashes her mouth to mine as her eyes flash silver. She eases down my zipper, taking me into her hand as Godric molds himself against her back. I lean back, bracing myself against the wall as Sookie slowly lowers herself over me, making me groan into her mouth as her tight walls envelope me so deliciously. Thunder crashes loudly outside and lightning streaks across the windows with her rising lust.

Godric enters her then, gripping her hips tightly as we work to find a matching rhythm, thrusting into our golden mate together as the storm picks up outdoors. I grip Sookie’s hair into my fists as she begins placing soft kisses along my jaw and nips my skin with her tiny fangs. “Fuck, Sookie,” I groan as my thrusts pick up speed and I begin to pound into her deeper still as Godric and I hold her tightly between us.

She moans against my throat, gripping my shoulders tightly and striking my throat with her delicate fangs as her slick walls clench around me tightly, bringing me inside her with her intense climax. Godric and I latch onto her throat together, drinking her sweet blood and bringing another orgasm from her as we suck gently upon her neck. She shudders against us as we cling onto her, swallowing the ambrosia of our wife’s exquisite blood.

She pulls her fangs from my throat, gasping for air as Godric and I clean up her blood with long, languid licks along her tanned skin, hearing her sigh in contentment. We slowly lower her to her feet and stand for a time, holding onto one another whilst sending our love through the bond, just enjoying this moment of quiet peace with one another.

I kiss my wife’s head tenderly as Godric places a soft kiss to the nape of her neck when thunder suddenly crashes from outdoors. We both look to Sookie who is looking up to us in surprise. “That wasn’t me,” she says. Godric and I are instantly on alert. “Eir,” Sookie whispers.

“Lover, stay here,” I tell her before Godric and I vamp outside to find Sookie’s Valkyrie sister, intent on assessing the situation and putting an end to whatever threat has arisen.

SPOV

My mates rush from the house together to see what has caused the rising emotions of my Valkyrie kin and I’m itching to join them. I know they can handle whatever is happening and I can only assume Breadan has sent yet another fae to snatch me. My anger rises at the thought. I let out a loud sigh, trying to calm myself, having to trust the situation will be handled without me before making my way to the bathroom to clean up.

I splash water on my face and am fixing my hair when something glitters out of the corner of my eye. I turn and see a large diamond being held up next to me and my body is instantly paralyzed at the sight of the dazzling gem as it shines softly in the dim light of the bath. Arms wrap around me tightly and I open my mouth to screech just before a cloth is shoved roughly into my open mouth.

I try to get free of the tight clutches of my captor, but it’s as if my body is being weighed down as I’m helplessly mesmerized by the diamond before me. Shit, shit, shit! “I told you you’d have to suffer the consequences of your actions, Princess,” says a familiar voice just as the tingling rush runs through me and I’m “popped” from the bathroom of the farmhouse in the arms of my enemy.


	13. Chapter 13

GPOV

Eric and I rush to Eir’s side, finding her standing above the lifeless body of yet another fae intruder and my fangs slam down in fury. I want nothing more than to drain Breadan and wish he had the courage to show his face so I could do just that. I’m growing tired of these botched kidnapping attempts and know we need to find a way to put an end to this before one of these fae actually succeeds in taking our bonded wife from us.

“What happened?” I ask Eir, grateful we’re a distance away from the night’s festivities and have managed to not yet catch the attention of the wedding guests. She shrugs up at us.

“Saw this creep sneaking around out here and figured I’d better take care of him before he ruined the party,” she tells us smoothly. Pam exits the tent then, sensing our emotions rolling through the bond. She walks up to us and I see her sniffing the air just before her fangs shoot down and she enters into bloodlust.

Eric takes firm hold of his child as Eir picks up the body and slings it over her shoulder, carrying it to her car before throwing it in the trunk. Pam shakes off the remainder of her bloodlust before looking to us with concern. “Is everything alright?” she asks us as we nod to her and Eric takes her into his arms.

“All is well, my child,” he tells her, placing a kiss to the top of her head as she grins.

“Never a dull moment with your bonded,” she purrs. Eir joins us once more and Pam eyes her up and down, taking in her leather clad body with hunger in her eyes. Eric and I share a knowing smile as Pam makes her way to the Valkyrie, swaying her hips seductively as we see Eir raising a brow at her. This could go one of two ways and I have a feeling it will be immensely entertaining either way.

Eric and I stand together in amusement, watching Pam work just before we feel Sookie’s distress rushing through the bond. We vamp to the house at once, searching out our mate and I fling open the door to the bathroom to find it empty with only Sookie’s scent, overlaid with that of a full blooded fae.

“Fuck! Where is she?” Eric bellows, ripping the towel rack from the wall before throwing it at the mirror, shattering the glass that falls with a loud crash to the tile counter. I search the bond with Sookie and find it’s weak but steady and my undead heart breaks, remembering the last time the bond felt like this with her. Eric slumps to the floor in defeat as he looks up to me with worry.

“We will get her back, my child, they do not seek to kill her and we have many allies to help return her to us,” I tell him calmly as I struggle to calm my own swirling emotions. Bloody tears form in his eyes and he looks down to the floor in defeat, I’m sure thinking back to not so long ago when Sookie’s own sorrow almost took her from us.

“I can’t lose her again,” he whispers softly and I run my hand through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. Eir and Pam burst into the room, taking in the destruction with worry on their faces.

“Shit,” Eir says, slumping against the wall. “I should have stayed with her, I’ve failed to protect her,” she says dejectedly.

“It wasn’t your fault, the other faerie served as a perfect distraction for all of us,” I tell her. “The important thing now is finding out where they have taken her,” I tell her as she nods and stands in determination.

“We’ll get her back,” she states firmly, nodding to us and I am grateful once more to have such competent allies standing with us.

SPOV

I open my eyes and find myself in a huge room with an elaborately decorated throne sitting before me. The walls of the room have running water flowing down them and I have no doubts I’m in the palace of the Water Fae. That damn diamond is still being held before me and I try to scream, but the towel is still shoved into my mouth, forcing me to breathe through my nose as I look up to my captor in anger.

The male fae before me is just as handsome as any other fae I’ve met so far. He has long, flowing, golden hair and is wearing a flowing cape colored in different shades of blue that drapes over his muscular form. He grins down at me as I fruitlessly fight to move my entranced limbs.

“Princess Brigant, we finally meet face to face,” he purrs as he stands from his throne and walks up to me, running his hand over my face with a longing expression. This must be Breandan. “So beautiful,” he whispers reverently as I desperately search the bond for my mates, finding the connection with them is weak.

A tear forms as I remember last time the bond felt this way and I instantly straighten my spine, giving Breandan a hard glare. I won’t let my sorrow overcome me this time. I will remain strong for my daughters and my husbands. Breandan gives me a smirk. “A true warrior at heart,” he says, “breaking you will be such fun,” he purrs as he takes the towel from my mouth.

“Fuck you,” I spit out at him as he laughs. I open my mouth to let out my Valkyrie war cry and he quickly places his hand over my mouth, shaking his head just as his other hand goes to my stomach. My eyes widen in fear as he touches the place where my daughters are growing.

“Ah, ah,” he says with a grin. “Don’t even think about it or you will lose your daughters as well as your vampire husbands,” he spits out angrily and I take a deep breath to calm myself. I don’t doubt for a second he would really harm my girls and I can’t risk that happening. I can endure whatever he has planned for me if it means keeping them safe. He grins at me. “Good girl,” he purrs with a heated gaze as he looks me up and down appreciatively.

“Niall will come for me,” I tell him confidently as he laughs once more.

“I don’t think so, Princess,” Preston says from behind me and my anger boils at the sound of his treacherous voice. I desperately try to escape his hold upon me, managing only to slightly wiggle in his grasp. It’s enough to loosen his hold and the diamond suddenly drops from his hand once he tries to still me. I spin on my heel and hitch my arm back, swinging with everything I’ve got before clocking him square in the face just as hard as I can. He falls to the floor with blood gushing from his broken nose and I smile down at him.

I form a light orb in my palm, intent on frying his lying ass when that fucking diamond is sudeenly held before me once more. My light is absorbed back into my skin and my body is once again held captive as my rage boils within me. I should have never trusted Preston and I can’t believe I revealed my Valkyrie weakness to him. I will see him dead before this is over, along with Breandan.

Breandan walks before me, holding the diamond before my face as he chuckles. “So feisty, I like it,” he says as Preston stands, wiping the blood from his face with his shirt as he glares at me in anger.

“Your great grandfather has been taken prisoner, Princess,” Preston tells me with a smirk as my brows rise in surprise. I suppose this explains why I haven’t heard from him. I pray that Claude and Claudine have not met the same fate; that they will be able to help return me to my husbands. Breandan and Preston are both grinning down at me as my fury continues to bubble within me.

“You can’t hide behind that fucking jewel forever,” I tell my uncle as I fight against the hold on my body, finding I still can’t move. I silently curse myself for not heeding the words of the Ancient Pythoness about being cautious about whom I could trust. Breandan laughs once more.

“Of course not, Princess, but for now it is necessary,” Breandan tells me. “We wouldn’t want you harming your new husband now, would we?” Now it’s my turn to laugh.

“I’ll never marry you, you sick fuck,” I spit out. “I’m bonded to my mates and I will return to them,” I tell him defiantly as he and Preston both smirk at me.

“Ah, the blood bond,” Breandan says, waving his free hand dismissively. “A minor nuisance, one easily remedied,” he says gleefully just before he shoots me with a bright light. I scream, throwing back my head and closing my eyes as an overwhelming pain shoots through my chest, hearing both he and Preston laughing manically upon seeing me in my now helpless state.

The pain soon subsides and I search the for the bond in a panic, finding it ripped away as an empty hole now resides in its place within my chest. Tears form in my eyes; I’ve lost my only connection to my mates, they can’t track me, they won’t be able to sense me to even know I still live. I fall to my knees in despair, still lost in my trance as I desperately hope this isn’t the end.

EPOV

We exit the farmhouse and Amelia rushes to us in panic. “Where’s Sookie?” she asks us as she looks around frantically. I shake my head and tears form in her eyes as she realizes what must have happened. “You get her back, you hear me?” she demands, poking me in the chest and shooting Godric and I a stern glare. I see why my wife loves this witch so much; they both have such fire within them.

“We’ll get her back,” Godric tells her confidently as I nod. She gives us a harsh nod and makes her way to Tray who sends us a sympathetic look. “Come, my child, we have much to do this night,” my Maker tells me. We launch ourselves into the night air before heading back to the palace together as my head spins with worry, wondering how we can possibly get our wife out of Faerie.

Once we land, we head directly to my office, determined to find our wife, and quickly. Once we step through the door, a searing pain rips through me and Godric and I are both brought to our knees in agony as our bond with Sookie is suddenly ripped away from us; leaving nothing but an empty void in its place. I’ve felt pain similar to this before and I look to my Maker in anguish.

“Sookie,” he whispers as bloody tears form in his eyes. I shake my head, not wanting to believe the worst. She can’t be dead, she just can’t.

“No,” I whisper, desperately searching for Sookie through the bond and finding nothing but that blank fucking hole taunting me with its emptiness. It feels as though it’s consuming my very soul with the loss of my Valkyrie.

“Your mate lives,” a voice says to leave us turning together to take in a dark haired Valkyrie. This must be the seer, Nix, that Sookie had told us about. I crawl to her, looking up at her with desperation.

“You’re sure?” I plead as she nods confidently.

“Your fae enemies were able to break the bond, but she still lives,” she tells us as I sigh in relief and look to Godric with a weak smile. At least we know she is still alive; we can still save her somehow, though I have no idea where to even start.

“Do you know where she is?” Godric asks as Nix shakes her head sadly.

“The vision didn’t show me much, all I can tell you is she and your Valkyrie daughters are still alive,” she tells us solemnly. Eir enters the room then with Pam trailing behind. They sit on the couch, each wearing matching looks of resolve on their faces.

“Do you have a way of contacting Sookie’s fae kin?” Pam asks and I look to Godric who shakes his head.

“They just show up here for her lessons,” I tell them, silently cursing myself for not thinking to have them leave us a way of contacting them in case of an emergency such as this. Fuck.

“Then we’ll just have to wait for one of them to show up,” Eir states. We nod in agreement as I hope they show up soon. They’ll certainly have answers for us and the faster we can talk with them, the quicker we can rescue our mate from her deranged, fae uncle’s grasp.


	14. Chapter 14

GPOV

I rise from my day rest and find the bond with my wife is still gone, a black hole taking its place in my chest; a tauntingly cruel reminder of my missing mate. I sigh as I get up from our bed before pacing the room as I rack my brain for possible ways to bring her back. I’m desperate to get our mate out of the clutches of the enemy fae faction. I know Eric and I can’t go to her ourselves, but between her fae and Valkyrie kin, we have a decent cavalry, assuming we can find the place she is being held captive.

I wonder why my Maker has not made an appearance once more, but I suppose she doesn’t try to interfere unless things are at their most dire; maybe it is good she has not yet come to us. Plus, now we have a Valkyrie seer, crazy as she is said to be, who has assured us our wife and daughters are alive, although there is no way for us to monitor their health or emotions with the bond now severed between us.

I pray to the gods that our mate can remain strong through whatever she is going through now. We almost lost her to her own sorrow once and I can’t face that again. My Maker warned us she would suffer greatly and I remind myself that this situation, no matter how heartbreaking, was inevitable, according to the ways of the fates. The A.P. also told us if we remained strong, we would come out victorious once more and I have to believe in this.

Plus, this time, it’s not just our mate’s, but our daughters lives as well, that are at stake. I lift the ultrasound picture from the bedside table then, gazing down at the image of my unborn daughters as I remember back to that joyful day I first learned I was to be a father. They are worth fighting for, worth dying for. I will do anything to have them back safe and sound.

I am lost in my thoughts for a time and soon Eric rises from his rest, looking down to Sookie’s sleeping spot on the bed before he caresses it longingly. It breaks my undead heart once more to see and feel my child going through this pain, but I am thankful I am not alone in this. Together, we can face our enemies and bring our mate back to us.

A light knocking sounds on our chamber door and Eric looks to me in confusion. I shrug as we vamp around the room, dressing quickly before I slip the ultrasound photo into my pocket and open the door to our room. Rasul is standing before us with a concerned expression on his face as he proceeds to bow to us.

“Your Majesty, there is a visitor here to speak with you,” he says and my hope rises, anticipating Sookie’s fae kin. But when Rasul steps to the side, it is Quinn standing in the hall with a fearful look on his face. This is not the company I had wanted to deal with this night and I sigh as we exit the room before leading the Weretiger to Eric’s office.

EPOV

I know the best bet we have for finding our mate and saving both her and our daughters is to wait for one of Sookie’s fae cousins to appear at the palace so they can lead our allies to a portal into Faerie and locate our mate’s whereabouts. Fucking fae and their secretive ways, this would be so much easier if we were dealing with any other Supernatural being. It just had to be the goddamned faeries.

The words of my Grandsire keep playing over and over in my head, causing my anxiety to rise the longer we wait for the fae to appear. She has told us Sookie will be the one to suffer the most through this trial and she is surely suffering at this very moment and once more, I find myself helpless to save her; something I told myself I would never let happen again.

Now Quinn sits before us, nervously fidgeting in his seat and my rage is building as I anticipate what news he might possibly have for us. I don’t have time to deal with the childish acts of the bitch queen of Oklahoma right now. At least Andre has accepted my offer for him to take over the state; this is a small comfort, knowing the queen will be replaced by a competent ally.

“What is it, Quinn?” I bark out as Godric places a soothing hand on my shoulder, sending me waves of calm through the bond. I give him a grateful look as I come to realize Quinn is suffering the loss of his own family right now. I take a deep breath to calm my anger as the Were looks up to us with fear in his lilac eyes.

“Freyda has demanded your presence before her this night, or she will kill either my mother or my sister,” he explains, desperation clear in his deep voice. I sigh, rubbing my hands over my face in frustration. This is not something I wish to face at this time, but as Sookie’s fae kin has yet to make an appearance, I suppose we may as well put an end to the problem with the vampire queen before she does something even more impetuous.

I stand and nod to Godric as I pick up the phone in my office, calling my guards to join us. My allies file into the room, filling up the small space quickly as Godric and I proceed to explain the plans for the night. At least I know we have the element of surprise on our side. The queen will never anticipate this action and I grin, knowing she will be taken care of swiftly, finally lessening the building number of problems stacked against us.

We file from the palace before loading into the waiting matching, black SUVs as I see Eir standing post in the parking lot. I make my way to her and she looks up to me for direction. “We have kingdom business that must be seen to this night. Sookie’s fae kin has yet to appear though,” I tell her as she nods to me.

“I’ll keep an eye out for them and fill them in if they should arrive,” she tells me with a curt nod. I thank her and make my way back to the vehicles, joining my guard before we begin our trip to dispense of the queen of Oklahoma.

We decide the best way to do this will be to enter the palace appearing compliant with the queen’s wishes. Quinn will accompany only Godric, Andre and I inside and if things go smoothly, the rest of the guard will not be necessary until the queen has fallen. My anger is rising the closer we get closer to the neighboring kingdom and I silently curse the queen, wishing I had let Sookie have her way with her at the damn coronation ball.

She has picked the worst time possible to drop this problem on our doorstep and I smile, knowing she will face the consequences of her hasty and irrational actions. She is only just over a hundred years old and her young age is blindingly apparent by her childish behavior. She has severely underestimated our Valkyrie mate as well as both Godric and myself and this is the last mistake she will make in her pathetic life.

SPOV

I wake to find myself with something shoved into my mouth once more, forcing me to breathe through my nose. I feel cool air breeze over my skin and realize I’m tied down to a bed completely naked. Shit. But that’s the least of my problems as I try to lift my arms and find I’m shackled by both wrists and ankles. Double shit. I open my eyes and instantly curse myself as I see rows of diamonds hanging over me, covering the ceiling and hypnotizing me instantly to turn my limbs to lead. Triple shit.

I feel the black hole in my chest and a tear forms as I recall Breadan severing the bond with my mates. I take a deep breath, determined not to let my sorrow win out this time. My mind races as I desperately try and think of a way out of this. I try and summon my fae protective light and nothing happens. Dammit. I try to form a light orb and once more, nothing happens.

The cloth in my mouth keeps me from using my Valkyrie cry and besides that, Breandan has threatened to kill my daughters if I try and fight against him. I’m utterly and completely helpless here as I wait for my husbands to rescue me and I have to hold on to the hope that they’ll be coming for me. I’ll just have to remain strong while I wait and plot my revenge in the meantime.

I smile around the cloth, knowing I will see Preston and Breandan fall before me before this is over. They were foolish enough to mess with a hormonal and pregnant Valkyrie, along with her bonded ancient vampires. Their deaths will be slow and painful and I will remind myself of this to keep my mind off my sorrow.

I hear a door open before the sound of approaching footsteps make and I tense, not knowing who is coming or for what. Breandan’s face appears before me as he leans over the bed. “Good morning, Beautiful,” he tells me with a wide smile as I glare at him, making him laugh. “You will learn to yearn for my visits soon,” he says cryptically as my heart pounds with anxiety. Just what is he planning for me?

He pulls the cloth from my mouth and I stretch out my stiff jaw as he looks over me with a longing gaze, eyeing my exposed body hungrily. Please God, don’t let him do what I think he wants to do I desperately pray as he continues to eye me lustfully. I don’t know if I could handle that and I certainly don’t want to test out this theory. He raises his gaze to my face, softly running his hand over my cheek as I cringe. He sighs, shaking his head at me with a frown forming on his treacherously handsome face.

“I won’t force myself upon you; rape is not something that interests me, but in time, you will see this is not so bad, Princess. You are mine. You have been promised to me and now that you have come into your fae powers fully, I have every intention of making you my rightful queen,” he tells me as I shake my head.

“Never,” I tell him defiantly as he smirks down at me.

“You say that now,” he says as he lowers his face to mine to make my heart race with fear. He places his lips to mine and I struggle, desperately trying to pull at my shackles as his tongue caresses my lips. I open my mouth and bite my fangs down hard on his tongue, tasting his sweet, candy flavored blood flowing into my mouth. He pulls away quickly and I smile spitefully up at him.

He looks down to me with blood pouring down his chin as his eyes darken in a mixture of anger and lust before bringing his hand back and slapping me hard across the face. My head is rocked to the side and I taste my own blood mixing with his; the warm liquid quickly filling my mouth. I turn my head back to him and spit our mixed blood into his face as he laughs, picking up the cloth and wiping his face before he shoves the bloody rag back into my mouth.

“Yes, this will be fun indeed,” he tells me as he stands. “You should have been more cooperative to Preston’s advances, Princess, and things would not be so bad for you. Remember that you are the one who has chosen this particular path,” he tells me as I shoot him a death glare; one I’m sure has my eyes flashing silver at him in my rage.

I hear the door opening once more and sets of feet are making their way to the bed. I look up to him in fear as two faces appear next to his, hovering menacingly above me. “My Dear Niece, meet Neave and Lochlan. I will be leaving you in their gentle care until you can learn to behave yourself in a manner befitting royalty,” he tells me as he backs away laughing.

I hear the door close behind him and look up to the dark, dead eyes of my captors as they grin widely at me. I panic as I see their mouths are filled with long, sharp fangs, each coated in silver and glistening menacingly before me. My heart is racing once more in terror as I pray I’m strong enough to endure whatever it is they have planned for me.


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV

We pull up to the palace of Oklahoma’s vampire queen and my rage peaks as I exit the black SUV, accompanied by Godric, Quinn and Andre. Godric places his hand on my shoulder and once more sends me his calming emotions through the bond as I take a deep breath and replace my rage with resolution. I give him a nod and the four of us make our way to the palace entrance together with Quinn leading the way.

Quinn exchanges words with the guards who quickly open the doors, allowing us to enter. We follow the Weretiger through the palace and he soon leads us into a small office with a roaring fireplace. Freyda is reclined in a chair with her feet propped up on her oak desk and she grins as we follow the Quinn into the room together.

“Eric,” she purrs as she stands and makes her way before me, reaching up to caress my face as I hiss at her, displaying my fangs menacingly. “Oh, tsk, tsk,” she coos with a small smile. “Is that any way to greet your future wife?” she asks, shaking her head at me.

“Fuck you,” I spit out at her as she scowls at me. She looks to Godric then.

“Your child is insolent,” she tells him as a small smile crosses my Maker’s face.

“No, he just refuses to yield to your childish games, Freyda,” he replies coolly as Freyda slumps back against her desk with a childish pout.

“Quinn, did you inform them of the consequences should they not fall in line?” she asks as she flashes us a vindictive smile. Quinn lowers to his knee before her desk, bowing his head low to the queen.

“Of course, your Majesty,” he tells her as she raises a brow at us and smirks.

“So you are aware that I will take your little Sookie from you, should you not finally accept my marriage proposal?” she asks coolly as mine and Godric’s fangs shoot down in anger upon hearing her mention our missing mate’s name. Andre steps up then, giving the queen a studious gaze.

“And are you aware of the consequences of taking the bonded mate from another, Freyda?” he asks her as she glares at him.

“What are you even doing here? This matter doesn’t concern you,” she spits out angrily. She stands once more, making her way to me before looking up to me with pleading eyes.

“Eric, surely we can come up with a solution for this little problem,” she tells me huskily. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll drop this silly marriage charade if you will just agree to spend the week here with me,” she purrs as she raises her face to mine. My fury rises as I proceed to grab her by the throat before harshly slamming her against the wall beside the fireplace.

“Listen to me you stupid bitch,” I hiss at her as she struggles in my grasp. “My wife warned you what would happen if you refused to drop this and I’m only here tonight to see that you’re disposed of properly,” I inform her as her eyes widen in a mix of shock and fear.

“You can’t do this,” she gasps out as I grin at her. “Quinn, free me now or I’ll kill both your mother and sister!” she cries out in desperation as Quinn steps up next to me with a smile that matches my own.

“Looks to me like you’re not the one making the rules anymore,” he tells her as she desperately claws at my hand around her throat, glaring up at me while she tries to free herself. She finally stills in my grasp as bloody tears rim her eyes. She looks up to me with a desperate pleading in her eyes.

“You can’t kill me, I love you,” she gasps out.

“Oh, I won’t be killing you tonight, your Majesty,” I tell her as I pull her away from the wall before lowering her to her knees before the fire. She smiles up at me and I crouch down before her, caressing her face to hear her purr before she rubs her face against my palm.

“I knew you loved me too,” she whispers to me as I shake my head.

“No,” I tell her as she looks to me in confusion. “You’re beneath me,” I tell her, standing as I see her look up at me with bloody tears trailing down her face. “Andre,” I say, nodding to my ally as I step aside next to Godric to leave the both of us looking on stoically.

“You’ve threatened the life of our bonded mate, Freyda, and for this your life is forfeit,” Godric states, nodding to Andre as Freyda begins to weeps upon her knees before us. Andre raises his foot, placing it firmly against her shoulder and I grin, realizing just what he has planned for her.

“Eric,” she whispers, staring up at me just before Andre kicks her into the roaring flames behind her. The room is suddenly filled with the sound of her screams of pain and despair. The sound is music to my ears and I nod to Andre who stands next to us, watching the former queen quickly turning to ash before us. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing we have one less problem to deal with now as her body is soon reduced to nothing more than glowing, red cinders beneath the rolling flames.

Quinn lowers to his knees before the three of us, looking up with relief on his face. “Thank you,” he tells us reverently we each nod to him. He stands then, glaring at the remains of the fallen vampire queen in hatred.

We make our way from the office together and I tell Andre to pick out members of the guard to stay here with him to help in setting up his new throne. He chooses his brothers, Sigebert and Wybert and I know with these two legendary fighters standing with him, we’ll be leaving the state in very capable hands.

Once Quinn’s family is released to him and Andre has assured us he is thoroughly prepared, the rest of the guards follow Godric and I back to our convoy to begin the trek back to Louisiana. Once we’re our way, Godric soon pulls out the photo of Sookie’s ultrasound and I look down to see him running his fingers over the image longingly. The two of us stare down at the blurry image of our unborn daughters together in revered silence as I pray to Odin and Freya, asking them to watch over their descendant’s while we cannot.

SPOV

I brace myself for what is to come as Neave and Lochlan lower their silver coated, fanged mouths down towards my exposed body. I hold my breath as the first set of fangs sink deep into my thigh and tears form in my eyes at the bitter pain. Another set of fangs bites down harshly upon my calf and I shake my head, pulling at my restraints and clamping down on the bloody rag in my mouth at the excruciating pain as their teeth begin visiously gnawing at me.

They continue their savage assault of my body and tears of pain continue to stream down my face. I soon hear the awful sound of their fangs scraping bone as they begin taking large chunks of my flesh into their mouths and have to gag at their repulsive actions. I can’t let even this horrendous torture break me though. I picture the faces of my mates as I strengthen my resolve even through the excruciating pain, knowing these two demented fucking faeries just made my Valkyrie hit list. I let the thought of their fallen, bloody bodies carry me through what feels like endless hours of pain at the hands of my uncle’s followers.

They finally release their razor sharp fangs from my body and stand over me while my blood is still dripping from their bloody chins. I glare at them and they share a maniacal laugh before they finally turn away and exit the room together. I breathe heavily through my nose as the stinging pain they’ve inflicted upon me courses through my damaged body.

At least I know I won’t be permanently damaged as I remember Eric and Godric explaining my healing abilities as an immortal being. I’ve seen the two of them heal great damage at a remarkable rate and I know my own healing will be quite similar. These fae can’t break my body and so long as I can remain strong, they won’t break my mind either.

I hear the door opening once more and curse into the rag, hoping Neave and Lochlan aren’t returning for round two so quickly. A face comes into view above me and my rage builds as I look into the brown eyes of Preston as he smiles down at me. Fucking traitor. I can hardly wait to take my revenge out upon him.

“Princess, you’ve shown remarkable strength this day,” he tells me softly as I feel a wet cloth wiping along my skin. I realize he must be washing the blood from my body and for once, I’m grateful for those damn dangling diamonds for keeping me from looking down to my damaged form.

“I’ve seen many resilient fae break under the attentions of Neave and Lochlan,” he tells me in a soft, revered voice as he pulls the bloodstained rag from my mouth. “Tell me, how is it you managed to endure such torture, Princess?” he asks me.

“I just pictured your lifeless corpse lying at my feet,” I tell him spitefully as he sighs and shakes his head.

“This would all be so much easier for you if you would just accept that this is the way of things now,” he tells me as he continues his gentle cleaning of my body. “Accept your new husband, Princess, he can give you anything you could ever dream of; riches beyond your wildest imagination,” he tells me.

“The only thing I want is to see you all dead,” I spit out as he glares at me. “Tell me, why did you betray my great grandfather?” I ask him as this question has been plaguing me since that dream I had of him, a dream that I’m now convinced was in actuality, no dream at all.

“The Water Fae pay better,” he tells me as he continues to wash me.

“You fucking sold me out for money, you selfish piece of shit?” I ask him as my rage boils within me.

“That and a position of power, Princess,” he answers with a dismissive shrug. Fucking bastard. The door opens once more and Preston turns toward the newcomer with a small smile. Breandan’s face soon appears before me as I see him grins down to me.

“You’ve greatly impressed me this day, My Queen,” he tells me as I roll my eyes at the endearment. “Now, now, it’s rude to treat your husband so vulgarly,” he tells me as he and Preston smirk at me. I open my mouth to argue when Breandon places his fingers over my mouth, cutting me off. I briefly think of biting him once more, but quickly change my mind as I remember him threatening my girls.

“I wish for my queen to join me for dinner this evening,” he tells me as my heart begins to race with excitement. This is my chance to escape. “And don’t even think of trying to run from me, My Niece,” he warns as he places his hand over my stomach in warning. I tense under the implied threat.

He disappears from sight for a moment, only to return holding a garment before me. Preston proceeds to unhook my bindings from me and they sit me up on the bed as my powerless limbs hang uselessly at my sides. Really, between the diamonds and shackles, this is some serious overkill, but it’s almost refreshing knowing someone is taking my strength seriously for once; if only I could find a way to get free and unleash it upon them.

The dress is lowered over my head and for just a moment, the enchantment of the diamonds dissipates. I take advantage of this instantly, slamming my eyes shut and reaching my arm out to grab Preston by the throat. My grip tightens around him and I dig my claws into his flesh as I feel his blood beginning to drip over my hand. I hear a crunching sound as I feel something snap under my hand as Preston is left gasping and clawing at my clenched hand. Breandan is yelling, but I drown him out, hearing nothing but the sound of my victim dying by my hand.

My hand is pried open then and I hear Preston desperately gasping for air before hands force me back down to the bed. I open my mouth to let out my war cry just before my eyelids are forcibly pried open, instantly leaving me in a helpless heap upon the bed as I become enchanted by the damned glistening gems once more. Shit. Breandan’s angry face hovers above me and I glare at him once more. I refuse to make this easy for my enemies; I will never yield to the likes of him.

“Every kindness I try to bestow upon you, you seem determined to return with spite and malice,” he growls out as my limbs are being stretched and restrained once more. “You will learn to yield properly,” he spits out at me.

“Fuck you,” I spit out as he slaps me across the face once more and I grin at him, knowing he’s only fueling the flames of my rage that I will unleash upon them all, just as soon as my cavalry arrives. Because I know without a doubt, they’ll be coming for me and when they do, the fae prince will pay for every single transgression he’s so cruelly bestowed upon me.

His eyes shine in anger as he raises his hand once more and I glare at him, daring him to hit me again. He doesn’t disappoint and this time, as his hand slams into my face, stars explode behind my eyes just before the blackness takes me under.


	16. Chapter 16

SPOV

I wake to a gentle caress to my face and a small smile forms over my lips as I picture the handsome faces of my husbands, but when I open my eyes, it’s not Eric or Godric’s face above me, it’s the face of my uncle. I frown at him as he lets out a small sigh.

“I’m afraid I hit you much harder than I had intended, My Dear, you have been asleep for hours now,” he tells me apologetically as he brings a cool, wet cloth to my face, caressing my skin gently. “I don’t understand why you continue to purposely antagonize me. Don’t you realize what I can offer you as my queen?” he asks softly.

“I’m already royalty,” I tell him as he tenses above me, looking down to me in frustration. “I’m married to the vampire king of Louisiana and am princess of the Sky Fae,” I state proudly. Angry lines crease his face as he grimaces.

“How could you allow those vampires to touch you?” he spits out angrily. “They are our greatest enemies, acting upon their baser instincts and surviving on the blood of our kind. They are no better than beasts.”

“I’d rather be with beasts than yield to you,” I retort sharply as he huffs.

“You test my patience, Niece,” he tells me in warning. “This is quite foolish of you; don’t you understand your husbands are not coming to rescue you? They can’t even enter this realm without being reduced to ash. And your great grandfather is locked in my cells at this very moment. I’m your only salvation,” he tells me, caressing my face softly.

I open my mouth to reply when the door to the room is suddenly thrown open, crashing loudly against the wall of the small room. “Your Majesty, there’s been a breach in security,” a voice sounds. “The Sky Fae have managed to free the prisoners.” Breandan rises to his feet as his face reddens in anger. He shoves the wet cloth into my mouth hastily before turning back to the fae at the door.

“How could you allow this to happen?” he demands angrily as he disappears from my sight. My heart is racing with hope. If Niall was among the rest of the prisoners, they’ll be coming for me. I’ll finally be freed from this penitentiary. Breandan exits the room and I hear the door slam shut behind him as I smile around the wet cloth in my mouth.

If Niall has indeed been freed, I have no doubts he’ll see me free as well. I wonder where the other prisoners are being held though. I’ve been locked in this room and therefore haven’t had a chance to see much of the palace. Will they be able to find me here? I certainly hope so. I don’t know how much longer I can stand being away from Eric and Godric; I yearn to see their smiling faces again, to be held in their strong arms once more.

I lay there for a time, straining to hear anything going on outside the room, but to no avail. After a time, I realize they must not have been able to find me yet. That, or they were chased from the palace by Breadan’s followers and if that’s the case, it’s only a matter of time before they return with reinforcements. The thought makes me smile. I know it won’t be long now; I’ll have my revenge soon.

EPOV

I wake and instantly search the bond, still finding the void in the place where the bond with my Valkyrie should be. Fucking hell. Where is her family? Have they already gone to rescue her? I hope this is the reason we have yet to hear from them. I curse myself once more for not inquiring for a way to contact them.

I have no idea what possible torture my wife is going through right now, but I refuse to allow myself to think the worst. She’s brave and courageous; a true warrior. She will fight to make her way back to us, to keep our daughters safe; of this I have no doubts.

I just hope she does not once more succumb to her sorrow. We need to get her back soon before they are able to break her spirit. I have to believe she is strong enough to endure this time apart from us. She has surprised me many times by her fearless behavior and she just has to hold on a bit longer now.

I shower and dress quickly, exiting the bedroom to find Godric. His emotions coming through the bond are that of joy and I’m hoping he finally has some good news for me. Pam and Eir are standing together outside my office and they both look up to me as I approach. “It seems Christmas has come early this year,” Pam tells me with a smirk and hope flairs in my chest.

The three of us enter my office together and I see Niall, Claudine and Claude before me, the three of them looking worse for wear with their ripped and bloody clothing. What the hell happened to them? Godric is grinning at me and I wait to hear what good news they’ve brought us. Please Odin, let them have the coordinates to our bonded mate. We need to get her and our daughters back to us.

“Good evening,” Niall tells me, nodding his head to me in a show of respect. I’m a bit surprised by this, but I suppose we’re family now, in a matter of speaking. We may as well be cordial to one another. Besides, he’s helping us retrieve our mate; whatever feuds our species have had in the past are put behind us now as we work together to bring Sookie back.

“Your Majesty,” I answer respectively with a returning nod. “I assume you’ve come here bringing news of our mate.” Concern etches across his face as Claude steps forward. My anxiety rises then, this can’t be good.

“Grandfather was captured on the battlefield and we were able to storm the castle with our allies to free him and the other prisoners, but, unfortunately, Sookie was not among them,” he explains with a dismal expression. I start to panic; where could she be?

“Claude is correct, I never saw Sookie within the palace walls,” Niall tells me sympathetically. Then a grin crosses his face. “But we have managed to capture the traitor who was responsible for stealing your bonded mate.” I grin at this news and Godric gives me a knowing smile. We may not have our mate back with us yet, but the person responsible for her capture will surely know where she’s being held. I can’t wait to get my hands on the deceitful asshole; he won’t live through this night.

GPOV

I feel my child’s triumph coming through the bond as we make our way to the palace holding cells and know my own feelings match his. As upsetting as it is knowing our mate is still trapped in Faerie, it’s a small comfort knowing we will be able to dole out justice to the one who betrayed her, the one who managed to steal her away from us.

Pam and Eir leave us, walking in the opposite direction hand in hand and my brows rise in surprise. When did that happen? I look to Eric who appears just as shocked as I. He shrugs at me before I shake off the thought; there are more important things at hand just now. I look back to Eric and the faeries, following them through the palace as we make our way to deal with our prisoner.

We enter the palace prison and I take in the sight of the male fae chained in iron cuffs before us as my rage builds within me. I feel Eric’s mood mirroring mine as our fangs shoot down in unison to make the bound fae flinch before us. Niall approaches the cage, gripping the bars and glaring down to the man who has betrayed him.

“You, Preston, are an abysmal disgrace to the Sky Fae,” he tells him as Preston looks to him in fear. “I trusted you with the life of my kin as well as my future heirs and you turned against us all by handing her over to our greatest enemy. This is a grave offence and I can tell you without a doubt that whatever Breandan offered you in turn for your appalling betrayal was not worth your death,” he tells him coolly.

“Your Majesty, it’s not what you think,” he pleads. “I was only there to ensure the safety of your granddaughter,” he tells him as we all glare down at him. It’s obvious he is lying; I can practically smell the deceit rolling off from him.

“Don’t lie, Preston, we know it was you; you were the only other fae aware of her weakness,” Claudine spits out at him angrily. “You’d never have been able to steal a royal fae without weakening them first,” she cries out, pointing at him accusingly as Preston lowers his head and lets out a sigh of defeat.

“You will tell us where Breandan is holding our mate,” Eric demands of our captive then who looks up at us in dread. This is it; we’ll finally know where she is being held so we can retrieve her from her captors.

“She’s being held in the west wing of Breandan’s compound in one of his interrogation rooms,” he admits softly as Eric looks to me with a triumphant grin. Now that we have the information we need, it’s time he suffered his punishment for his betrayal. Niall turns to us with a small smile upon his face.

“I’ll leave you to deal with your bonded wife’s abductor now,” he tells us before he exits the room with his grandchildren. Eric and I look to one another with surprise; I thought he may want to hand out the punishment himself, or at least have a hand in it, but I am glad for this small gift he is granting us.

Eric and I turn and stare down at our victim, seeing him visibly shake with fear as tears form in his eyes. Pitiful. I’ll gladly see him suffer for his fatal mistake; I only wish Sookie was here with us so she could take vengeance into her own able hands.

Eric vamps from the room then, soon returning with a lemon and Sookie’s iron dagger. He hands me the dagger and opens the door before we enter together, the two of us approaching the crying fae who is kneeling before us, begging us for mercy.

“You deserve no mercy for your transgressions,” I reply solemnly, slicing open his cheek with the dagger to leave his skin hissing. Mine and Eric’s fangs shoot down in unison at the sweet scent of his blood, but neither of us would stoop so low as to drink from the likes of him. Eric squeezes lemon juice into the open wound, eliciting bloodcurdling shrieks from the fae whose skin is now hissing and steaming. Red welts bubble over his face as he desperately claws at his skin, trying to rid it of the fatal juices.

I slash his chest next, cutting deep as he continues to scream out in pain. Eric gives him a vindictive smile as he squeezes the fatal juices of the fruit into the oozing wound. I smile, seeing the skin smoking before us whilst hearing his deplorable cries echo throughout the room. They are music to my ears, knowing he is the source of my current loss, knowing he was the one who harmed my mate.

We continue this process for a time, covering much of his body with deep gashes and filling each with the lemon’s nectar until I finally tire of hearing the contemptible begging and crying. I look to Eric who gives me a knowing nod. I raise the blade then, slicing through the air and slashing Preston’s throat with the iron dagger, ending his wretched life in one, powerful swing of the iron razorblade.

He explodes into a cloud of glimmering faerie dust and Eric tosses the lemon down to the floor as I clean the blood from Sookie’s dagger before sheathing it through my belt. Eric and I wipe the blood of our enemy from ourselves and exit the cell together in silence.

I had expected to feel a sense of victory once we had succeeded in killing the one who has caused the three of us so much pain, but as we exit the room, I feel only the pain of the empty bond resting in the center of my chest. I long to see the face of my love once more.

We enter the office to see the fae waiting for us. Eir is leaning against the far wall, holding hands with Pamela while Nix and Reign are inclined at either side of them. A small smile graces my face, knowing what a formidable force they all make and I am thankful once more for our skilled allies. We’ll have our wife back with us shortly.


	17. Chapter 17

GPOV

Eric and I pace nervously through the throne room, anxiously awaiting the return of our missing mate. I hate that I’m unable to join the fight to rescue her and thank the gods once more for our abundance of willing and highly capable allies who are at this very moment, storming the enemy compound. I have no doubts they will be victorious this day and a small smile crosses my face, knowing yet another of our foes will meet their end this night.

Pam sits with us looking stoic, but the feelings coming through the bond from her tell me she is just as anxious as Eric and myself. I know she has great love for Sookie, even if she would never admit it out loud. I run my hand through her hair, smiling down to her. “I hate sitting on my ass, just waiting for them to return,” she tells me as I nod my agreement.

“I know the feeling well, Pamela,” I tell her as Eric joins us, appearing equally stoic. His anxiety is crashing through the bond and I stroke his face softly, giving him a small smile whilst sending him waves of calm. “Our Valkyrie mate will be joining us soon, my child,” I tell him as he nods to me, giving me a weak smile.

“Sookie’s gonna be pissed once she finds out she won’t get to kick Freyda’s bitch ass,” Pam tells us with a grin and we share a chuckle, knowing she is more than likely right about this.

“We’ll be sure to leave the next vampire queen for her,” Eric says with a grin and Pam rolls her eyes at him.

“If there’s another fucking queen that tries this shit, I’ll fucking kill her myself,” she retorts. “I think royalty would look good on me, don’t you?” she asks playfully as I find myself grateful to my bloodline’s ability to calm my racking nerves.

“I would pity any vampire that would dare stand against Queen Pamela,” I tell her with a smirk as she grins up at me. Her mood sobers then as she looks up to me in concern.

“You think Sookie and the babies will be okay?” she asks hesitantly as Eric and I share a look of worry. I’ve been pondering this very thing, desperately hoping Sookie has been able to remain strong in protecting our unborn daughters.

“I have to assume so,” I tell her, stroking her hair once more. “Sookie is strong and brave and my Maker has told us of the importance of our daughters to the Supernatural world; if they were in grave danger she surely would have warned us,” I explain as Eric and Pam nod gravely.

SPOV

My heart has been racing with anticipation as I’ve been left waiting to find out what has become of my fae kin. I can only assume they have escaped Breadan’s clutches when the Sky Fae stormed the castle and if this is the case, I need not wait much longer for rescue. I hate knowing I’m completely helpless, lying here under this dreaded enchantment and chained to this bed, completely exposed to my enemy. I strengthen my resolve, telling myself I’ll never allow myself to fall so totally destitute again.

The door to the room crashes open and I tense, waiting to find out what’s happening now. Claudette’s face appears before me and joyful tears spring to my eyes as she pulls the cloth from my mouth. Claude’s face appears next as they look down to me in worry. I can hear the loud sounds of fighting coming from further in the castle and know the battle is going on without me.

“Cousin, are you alright?” Claude asks as he begins unchaining me. I nod to him as Claudine hugs me tightly to her to bring a smile to my lips. I love my fae kin, knowing they will stand with me at times such as this.

“We caught Preston,” Claudine tells me softly, pulling away to look to my face. “Your mates dealt with him for his betrayal,” she tells me as I grin. As much as I would have liked to have a part in that particular death, I know my husbands deserved their own vengeance upon our foes for all they’ve put the three of us through.

“Good, now get me out of this fucking room,” I tell them as they chuckle together and lift me up between them, finally carrying my enchanted body from those mocking gems once and for all. I never want to see another fucking gem or diamond for my entire life. Once we exit, Claudine hands me a dress and I thank her before pulling it over my head. I didn’t really feel like fighting naked today, though if that’s what it came down to, it still wouldn’t have stopped me from joining in on the fight.

They each take one of my hands into theirs as we proceed through the enemy compound together. The shrieks of my Valkyrie sisters are streaming through the air and I grin, knowing I have more family here to help and that my enemies are finally discovering exactly what it means to incur the wrath of the Valkyrie.

When we make it to the throne room, piles of glittering faerie dust are covering the walls and floors and I realize I’ve missed the majority of the battle. I let out a frustrated sigh as my body is itching for battle. Eir appears then with Breandan held tightly in her clutches and she gives me a knowing smile as she lowers him to his knees before me. She hands me my own iron dagger, the one Godric had gifted me and I grin at her, grateful for the thoughtfulness.

“Thought you might want to take care of this asshole yourself,” she tells me with a wink as I grip the dagger tightly in my hand.

“Thank you,” I tell her and then look around the room for the others involved in my kidnapping and torture. I spot Neave and Lochlan across the way, kneeling before Nix and Reign and call out to them. “Those two like to use their teeth,” I tell them as they smirk at me.

“Well, I think we can take care of that,” Reign tells me as she grips onto one of Neave’s silver tipped fangs and roughly rips it from her mouth, making the fae screams in out in pain. I see the blood dripping down her chin, only this time, it’s her own and the gruesome, yet ironic sight, makes me smile. I nod to my sisters as they proceed to take their time in taking each and every tooth from them, effectively ridding the psychotic faeries of their malicious weapons.

I look down to Breandan once more as Eir holds him still before me, seeing him gripping onto the iron shackle wrapped tightly around his neck as he glares up at me. “Being helpless isn’t so fun now, is it, Uncle?” I taunt as he growls.

“Fucking Bitch, I offered you everything,” he spits out angrily as I laugh. Claudine hands me the rag she removed from my mouth earlier and I smile up at her as I take it before shoving it into Breandan’s mouth. I lower myself to my knees before him so we are face to face and lean against him, lowering my mouth to his ear.

“You took everything from me, offering me nothing but a life of servitude in return,” I whisper against his ear as my fury builds within me. “And now, it’s time for me to return the kindness you have so generously bestowed upon me, Uncle,” I tell him just before I stab the dagger deep into his abdomen.

He screams around his gag as the deadly metal burns his skin and his blood begins to flow heavily over my hand. “That, is for sending Preston for me,” I tell him coolly, pulling the dagger from him, only to slam it into his side. “And that, is for breaking the bond I share with my mates,” I tell him as tears begin streaming down his face and he shakes his head in pain, his skin steaming and burning under the iron shackle along with my blade that’s still lodged within him.

“And this,” I tell him as I remove the blade once more before harshly slamming it into his chest. “This, is for sinking those fucking demented faeries upon me, for allowing them to feed on my flesh,” I spit out angrily as he begins to cry more fervently to leave his body shaking with sobs. I shake my head at the pitiful man before me. He isn’t worth my fucking time. The empty space in my chest is aching from the severed bond and I only want to return to my husbands once more.I lean to his ear again.

“As much as I would love inflicting more pain upon you for all you have done to me, I have better things to do this night,” I whisper against his skin. I pull away to look into his pale, blue eyes, seeing him look to me in a mix of fear and wonderment before I peck his cheek softly. “Say hello to Preston for me,” I tell him, plunging the dagger directly into his beating heart before twisting the blade to make him groan in pain.

I stare at him at eye level as his body slowly begins to disintegrate before me, soon falling to a pile of faerie dust that blows up around me in a swirl of sparkling glitter. I wipe my blade across my dress, standing and smiling up at my allies. I glance over to see Nix and Reign standing above a similar pile of shimmering dust, their hands now full of silver fangs. “Let’s go home,” I tell them with a grin.

EPOV

I fucking hate standing here completely helpless against these fae enemies. This is the second time my wife has had to fight while I’m unable to assist her in battle. I desperately hope this isn’t to become a pattern. This time, I’m not even able to send her my love and support through the bond, or to feel her returning emotions flowing back to me. This is fucking hell.

I sit next to Pam with a loud sigh as she lays her hand on my knee and lowers her head to my shoulder, looking up and giving me a knowing smile. I place my hand over hers, thankful for the comfort of my child. She sends me her love through the bond and I push my own love back to her with a small smile. Godric joins us on the ground as we’re all left waiting for the return of our mate and allies. I need to try and lighten the mood before I go insane and I look to Pam with a smirk.

“So, you and Eir, huh?” I ask as she grins at me.

“Yes, I was surprised by this development as well,” Godric tells her as she shrugs at us.

“What can I say? I’m irresistible,” she tells us with a smirk. “And I don’t need to explain to you just how fucking sexy Valkyrie can be in the sack,” she says with a wink as Godric and I exchange a knowing grin. They most certainly can.

There is a loud “pop” that sounds through the room then and we all look up to see the troops have returned. We pop to our feet anxiously, rushing to them as I look for my mate. Small arms grasp my waist and I look down to see my beautiful mate back in my arms as bloody tears form in my eyes. Godric wraps us both into his arms and we just stand there for a time, thankful to finally be reunited.

I kiss the crown of Sookie’s head, taking in her sweet scent and holding her tightly to me. “I’ll never let you go ever again,” I whisper to her as she lets out a small laugh, looking up to me with joyous tears in her eyes that are flashing silver in her elation.

“I’ve missed you both so much,” she tells us as tears run down her cheeks.

“My Love, you will never leave my sight ever again,” Godric tells her solemnly as I nod my agreement. I can never go through something like this again. It’s just too painful. I lower to my knees then, laying my head against my mate’s swollen abdomen before placing tender kisses to my unborn daughters, thanking the gods for returning my family to me.

Godric joins me on his knees before our mate, caressing her stomach longingly as he gives me a warm smile as joyful, bloody tears well within his eyes. Sookie caresses both our hair as she looks down to us with a soft expression and the empty hole in my chest aches, longing to feel her once more through the bond.

“Let us leave now, it’s time to rebind to one another, My Love,” Godric tells her, rising to place a chaste kiss to her cheek as she grins at us.

“I’d love to,” she tells us, taking both our hands into hers as she proceeds to lead us to our chambers. Pam and Eir are standing in the hall to our rooms, kissing passionately. Eir has Pam pinned to the wall, gripping her hair into her clawed hands. Sookie looks up to us in surprise and I just shrug as she lets out a sweet giggle. Eir smirks over at us before the two rush to their own chambers together, slamming the door behind them.

We enter our bedroom then and Sookie makes her way to the bath with Godric and I following behind in eager anticipation of properly uniting with our wife. Sookie turns on the bath water in the large tub as I lower to my knees before her, lifting her dress while I trail soft kisses up her silken skin. I rise myself up whilst removing the garment above her head.

Godric molds himself to the back of our mate, kissing along her throat as he lifts her into his arms. I remove my clothing as my mates settle in the warm water together. I join them both, taking Sookie’s beautiful face into my hands. “I love you,” I whisper as she places a soft kiss to my lips.

“I love you, my Sookie, my brave, warrior wife,” Godric tells her, licking up her throat as she lets out a sweet moan.

“I love you both, now bond with your wife properly,” she tells us with a wicked smirk. She’s absolutely amazing. After all she has been through, she’s still the same wonderful woman I fell in love with. She didn’t let them break her and I’m grateful for her courageous and tenacious spirit as I crash my mouth to hers, purring in pleasure.

Sookie rises to her knees between us, reaching down and taking me into her small hand before leading me to her entrance as our kiss deepens. I enter her slowly, groaning at the feel of her like this once more as I feel Godric entering her other entrance, his arms wrapping around Sookie tightly.

We gently rock together in the bath to leave the warm liquid sloshing around us and I press my forehead to Sookie’s forehead, looking deep into the blue pools of her eyes as her cheeks are flushed in her pleasure. “I have missed you, My Wife,” I whisper as we continue our erotic dance together, Godric and I gripping her hips tightly as we continue to gently thrust into her together.

Sookie soon sinks her tiny fangs into my throat to bring my release from me, making me groan at the exquisite feel. Godric and I each bite into her throat together to leave the sweet blood of my mate once more flooding into my mouth. Sookie pulls her fangs from me gently, licking up my dripping blood as Godric and I release our fangs from her throat together, licking and drinking up every drop of the sweet ambrosia from her flushed skin.

Sookie turns her head then, taking Godric’s neck into her hand and brings his throat to her mouth before piercing the skin of my Maker to effectively completing the first bond once more. Godric moans at her sweet, addicting bite and I bring my mouth to his, kissing him deeply as our mate continues to drink from him, uniting our life forces once more.

I break our kiss, taking Godric’s face into my hands as we share a small smile. “I love you, my child,” he tells me as Sookie cleans his dripping blood from his neck and shoulders, running her pink tongue over his skin and looking at me with a lustful gaze. Fuck, she’s incredible.

“I love you, Godric,” I tell him earnestly as he sits up, taking Sookie into his arms and holding her tightly to his chest. I place myself before them, wrapping my legs around the both of them and leaning my head against Sookie’s warm shoulder whilst nuzzling her neck and relishing in her sweet scent. I hold her reassuring presence against me, running my hands over our unborn daughters with a contented sigh.

“That was even better than I remembered,” Sookie tells us as we share a small laugh together.

“And we have two more exchanges to go, Lover,” I tell her, looking up to her with a smirk as she grins at me. I look to Godric who gives me a wide grin as our mixing feelings of joy and contentment fill the bond between us. We have our Sookie back with us and our family is finally safe and secure once more.


	18. Chapter 18

EPOV

I wake to the heavenly scent of my mate beside me and pull her small, warm body closer to mine to remind myself that she is real, that she has finally returned to us. I run my hands over her belly as Godric places his own hands over mine with a knowing smile. I find myself thinking how amazing it will be to become a father once more. I loved raising my own children in my human days, teaching them and watching them grow.

Once I became vampire, leaving them behind was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Godric had explained that it would be unsafe for them to learn of my change and I knew he was right. I also knew if he had not turned me on that battlefield, I surely would have died, leaving them fatherless anyway.

At least as a vampire, I was able to look in on them from time to time to watch them grow into men, becoming husbands and having children of their own. This time, things will be different. This time, I will be here to watch my girls grow, I’ll be able to be a real part of their lives and I can’t wait to be able to do just that.

Sookie’s eyes flutter open and she grins up at Godric and I. We each kiss either of her temples gently. The three of us were able to complete the first two bonds with her last night and we plan on exchanging blood to complete the bond tonight before Godric and I share a little surprise we have planned for her.

“Are you ready to complete the bond, Lover?” I ask as she nods to us with a delicate smile. Godric lifts her, pulling her into her lap and she wraps her slender legs around him tightly. I mold myself along her back, wrapping my own long legs around the two of them whilst holding Sookie in my arms. Godric nods to me and the two of us plunge our fangs into Sookie’s slender neck as she begins drinking from Godric’s wrist.

I let her delicious blood flow into my mouth and glide down my throat, moaning at the taste, I’ve missed my wife, each and every part of her. She lets go of Godric’s wrist and I hold my own to her mouth as I retract my own fangs from her. Her tiny fangs pierce my wrist, making me groan yet again at the feel of her delicate fangs breaking my skin so sweetly.

I lick the blood from her throat with long, languid strokes as she purrs against my wrist before pulling away and cleaning my blood with her sweet, pink tongue. I pull her into my arms, holding her tightly as Godric places his head upon her shoulder, rubbing her back as we send our love and devotion through the bond, relishing the re-connection between us as Sookie lets out a contented sigh.

A knock sounds at the door and we begrudgingly separate ourselves, dressing quickly before Godric opens the door to display the tiny goblin doctor standing with a scowl on her face. I roll my eyes. It’s a good thing she’s a fantastic doctor or I would drain the tiny, rude bitch. She shuffles into the room as Sookie lies back, preparing for herself for her examination as Godric and I take each of her hands into our own.

My anxiety rises as the doctor sets up the equipment. Sookie has been through so much stress at the hands of her uncle and Odin only knows what tortures she endured at their hands. I only hope our daughters have not suffered from this as well. Godric looks to me in concern and I feel his own anxiety rise as we turn to look at the blurry screen lit up before us.

GPOV

I’ve felt empty these past few days being apart from my wife, my other destined mate. I have tried to tell myself that she and our unborn daughters will be fine, to trust in the words of my Maker, but I can’t help my feelings of worry as I look at the screen before us, displaying our tiny, growing offspring.

Unlike Eric, I have never known the joy of fatherhood. I was turned quite young and dreams of having a family of my own were long forgotten as I traveled the world in my undead state. Now, I can finally have something I had only ever dreamed of and I desperately hope the pregnancy has not been disturbed during Sookie’s confinement in Faerie.

The doctor prints out a picture from the machine and pulls out her stethoscope, checking Sookie’s vitals as she tut-tuts before looking up to the three of us with an agitated expression. She points at Sookie and Eric and I both flash her fang that she ignores completely.

“You do realize you’re pregnant, right?” she demands as Sookie nods, looking concerned.

“Is everything okay?” our wife asks quietly as Eric and I stroke her hair, sending her calm through the bond as we wait for the healer to tell us what we are all wanting to know.

“The babes are fine,” she grumbles as she starts packing up her bag. The three of us let out a sigh of relief. Sookie grins up at us as her eyes shine silver in her excitement and joy. “But, I want you to take it easy,” Dr. Ludwig tells Sookie as she nods to her. “Whatever the hell you’ve been up to has caused more stress to your body than a pregnant woman should experience,” she says pointedly as Sookie huffs.

“But I-,” Sookie starts as the healer holds up her hand, shaking her head.

“Are you the doctor here?” she asks harshly as I struggle to keep myself from draining the grumpy little goblin. “No, you’re not, I don’t care what you’ve been doing, but you’d better cool it if you want to keep the babies healthy,” she states before she turns on her heel and proceeds to shuffle towards the door, calling out something about being charged for last minute calls before slamming the door behind her.

“God, that woman pisses me off,” Sookie tells us as her eyes flash silver in anger. Eric and I share a knowing smirk. Sookie goes to stand and Eric and I both stand, taking her arms into our grasps.

“Where are you going, My Love?” I ask in concern as she giggles sweetly.

“I have to use the restroom,” she tells us before Eric and I reluctantly let her go. “Overprotective vampires,” Sookie sniggers as she enters the bath. I hold the door open, refusing to lose sound as well of sight of her now that we have her back with us.

“Is everything set for tonight?” Eric whispers to me once the water is running from the bathroom. I nod to him with a smile. He grins at me as we wait for Sookie to exit. She walks out and looks up to the two of us skeptically.

“You two are up to something,” she states, raising a brow to us.

“Us?” Eric states, feigning innocence as Sookie giggles at him. I shake my head, grinning at my mates’ playful banter. I take Sookie’s hand into mine as Eric takes the other.

“My Love, you know us far too well,” I tell her as she smirks. “Come,” I tell her as the three of us make our way from our chambers together.

SPOV

I follow my sneaky, vampire husbands through the palace, wondering what on earth they could possibly have planned for me now and as we enter the throne room, I gasp as tears come to my eyes.

“Surprise,” calls the crowd before us as a huge grin stretches over my face. The room is filled with all of my friends and family of each and every flavor. I look up to my husbands, putting my hands on my hips and giving them a mock scowl. “Surprising a poor pregnant woman,” I say, shaking my head, “What did the doctor just say about stress on my system?” I ask as they grin at me, feeling my mirth through the bond.

“Come, Lover, there are many people who have been worried about you,” Eric tells me as they proceed to lead me into the room. Amelia rushes to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

“Oh, Sook,” she says as tears form in her eyes, “I’ve been so worried,” she says as tears form in my own eyes. She looks up to my husbands then. “Thanks for getting her back,” she says.

“You didn’t give us much choice,” Godric says and Amelia blushes sheepishly as Tray joins her, putting his arm around her shoulder. I giggle as I realize Amelia must have given them an earful, demanding they get me back.

“It’s good to have you back,” Tray tells me, pulling me into a half hug and I grin up at him.

“It’s good to be back,” I tell him as we pull away from our embrace. Eric and Godric lead me to a table then and sit me down, kissing my head before they make their way through the room to visit with our guests. I look out over the crowd with a warm smile, adoring this moment of being surrounded by so much love.

Several others approach, hugging me tightly and telling me how worried they were, how much they love me and I can’t stop the grateful tears from flowing down my cheeks. For so long I felt alone and now I’m surrounded by numerous friends and an abundance of family that I never thought I’d be lucky enough to have in my life.

When my Valkyrie sisters approach, I grin up at them as they share a smirk. Reign pulls something from behind her back before splaying her hand out before me to display a necklace of silver fangs as I laugh. “We figured you may want a trophy,” she says with a shrug as I take the necklace, dropping it over my head with a grin.

“Well, how does it look?” I ask as they all grin at me, giving me nods and thumbs up to elicit a small giggle from me. Pam approaches then, pecking Eir’s cheek as I smirk at them. “Looks like I missed a few things while I was gone,” I tell them as Pam grins at me. Eir shrugs.

“I told her to fuck off, but she’s damned persistent,” she tells me as I snigger, remembering Eric telling me I would yield to him eventually and me trying to fight against my attraction to him. I shake my head at her.

“I think it runs in the bloodline,” I tell her as Pam winks at me. Eir chuckles as the two of them lace their fingers together and share a soft look. They’re cute together and I hope this one works out for Pam. She deserves to have a special person in her life, someone to love. Amelia and Claudine join us then with matching, wide grins.

“So we were just talking,” Amelia tells me. “We need to start planning a baby shower, would you want to share one with me, Bestie?” she asks, poking out her lip in a little pout as I grin.

“That sounds perfect,” I tell her as she beams. We all start talking excitedly together about food and décor and what gifts we still need to register for when Nix steps forward, placing her tiny, clawed hand on my stomach with a soft smile. She places her other hand on Amelia’s before she bursts into a fit of giggles.

I look to Eir and Reign in confusion and they just grin, shrugging at me. I suppose it’s just Nix being Nix. The Valkyrie seer looks up to me, wiping away tears of amusement with a grin. “Husband and wife sharing a baby shower together,” she chuckles as we all look to her in puzzlement.

“Nix, baby showers are held just for woman,” Reign tells her. “None of the husbands will be there,” she explains as Nix shakes her head vehemently.

“I was talking about the babies,” she says as Amelia and I look at one another in shock.

“You mean Amelia’s son and my daughters?” I ask in wonderment as she grins up at us.

“Well, one of your daughters,” she replies before lifting her hand from Amelia’s stomach and placing it against Claudine’s. I look up at my fae cousin as she gasps.

“You’re pregnant?” I ask her softly as tears form and she shakes her head.

“I didn’t want to say anything,” she says sadly. “I’ve had so many miscarriages, I just assumed this one would be the same,” she explains as tears form in her eyes. Nix smiles up at her, shaking her head.

“He’s perfectly healthy and will grow to be a strong, handsome fae warrior,” she informs her as Claudine pulls the seer into a tight hug.

“Wow,” I whisper as Amelia looks to me with a soft smile, caressing her belly. “Looks like we’ll be in-laws,” I tell her as she chuckles. “And so will we,” I tell Claudine as she beams, nodding at me as she wipes away her tears. Nix shrugs at us with a grin.

“Is there anything else you can tell us?” Amelia asks excitedly. “Will my son be a witch too? When will he fall in love with Sookie’s daughter?” she asks as the group shares a giggle. Nix looks to us in confusion.

“Who?” the seer asks us in genuine puzzlement as Eir and Reign break into laughter. I just shake my head. I guess that’s all she’s going to be able to tell us for now.

I grin over to my husbands across the room, blowing them a kiss and sending them my love through the bond as they return the sentiment. I caress my stomach with a small smile, knowing their husbands will truly be amazing men if they take after their own parents even in the slightest. Our girls will surely be in good hands.


	19. Chapter 19

SPOV

“Push harder,” Eric commands. I glare at him as unbelievable pain shoots through my entire body. He glares right back at me and my anger fumes within me before I raise my hand and slap him hard across the face.

“This is all your fucking fault!” I scream out accusingly just as another wave of pain crashes through me. Godric cautiously approaches the bed, pulling a shocked Eric back as he absently rubs his reddened cheek.

“You’re doing just fine, My Love,” Godric tells me, smoothing back my sweat coated hair and taking my hand into his. I squeeze down with everything I am, digging my claws into his poor hand as I give one more hard push.

“It’s a girl!” calls the goblin doctor, holding up one of my daughters. Eric rushes to her, taking the tiny bundle from her as another wave of pain rocks through me. I push with everything I am, screaming out as Godric holds my hand tightly. “And number two,” the doctor calls before I fall to the bed with exhaustion.

Godric kisses my head tenderly before taking the second small bundle from the nurse. Both my husbands approach the bed then, each sitting to either side of me before lowering the little crying bundles down so I can look at our daughters for the very first time. Joyful tears fill my eyes.

“They’re beautiful,” I whisper, reaching up and running my fingers over their pudgy, pink cheeks.

“Of course; they’re perfect, just like their mother,” Eric tells me with a grin. I cringe as I see his red cheek.

“Sorry I slapped you,” I tell him sheepishly as he chuckles.

“I guess I had it coming, pissing of my Valkyrie wife like that,” he says with a wide grin, looking down to the blonde haired babe cradled in his arms. I glance over at Godric who has bloody tears welling in his bright, green eyes. He smiles over at me.

“It is truly a miracle,” he says softly as I lean over, kissing him softly.

“Just remember how happy you are right at this moment when I make you help me change dirty diapers,” I tell him as he lets out a soft chuckle, laying my daughter across my lap. She has dark hair and I grin, realizing she will look more like Godric than Eric or I with our fair, blonde hair. “What should we name her?” I ask him as he smiles down to her.

“Ashni,” he says softly, “It means lightning, My Love,” he says as I grin.

“A perfect Valkyrie name, I think,” I tell him as she takes my pinky into her tiny hand. “Right, Ashni?” I ask her as Godric smiles down to us. I look up at Eric, seeing him rocking our other daughter in his arms as he looks down to her with a soft smile. “And what about our little blonde angel?” I ask him as he grins.

“Tova,” he says with a smirk. “She will be the thunder to Ashni’s lightning,” he explains as I let out a small giggle.

“Ashni and Tova, the thunder and the lightning, fierce Valkyrie warriors bringing the storm to their enemies,” I claim proudly as my husbands grin down at me. A knock sounds at the door then and we look up to see Pam and Eir enter with a very pregnant Amelia shuffling between them. She’s due any day now and looks completely miserable. I can totally sympathize.

Amelia holds out her arms to Eric who places our little, blonde Tova in her arms. Amelia coos down to her. “That’s Tova,” I tell her, seeing her raise a brow. “The thunder,” I explain as Eir breaks out into laughter. I grin at her, pointing to the other baby Pam is now awkwardly holding out before her with a confused expression scrawled over face. “And Pam is holding her counterpart, Ashni, the lightning,” I tell them.

“Too fucking perfect,” Eir says as she attempts to help Pam settle the baby into her arms.

“They’re so tiny,” Pam says in wonderment as I giggle at her awkward stance and confused face.

EPOV

This has to be the happiest and proudest moment of my entire life. I don’t know why the gods decided to bless us so, but I’m immensely grateful for these two small miracles. I smirk, watching my vampire child holding my biological child with a scrunched up face. Who would have thought I’d ever see this day.

“Careful, Pamela,” I tell her before she hands the baby off to Godric once more.

“I don’t need drool all over my designer suit,” she sneers at us. But I can feel her love and wonderment coming through the bond as she looks back and forth at the babes and can only shake my head at her.

Eir kisses my Pamela’s cheek and the two of them share a warm smile that manages to bring a grin to my own face upon seeing my child with her perfect counterpart. I have no doubt the two of them are true mates. Valkyrie rarely invest serious time in any relationship that isn’t so and I’m glad to see my child find her soulmate.

Amelia approaches me, holding Tora as she grins up at me. “Her husband should be arriving any time now, Daddy,” she tells me with a smirk as I shake my head, groaning loudly.

“Don’t remind me,” I tell her as the women break out into peals of laughter. They were only just born; I don’t need to be reminded that they will one day be taken away by their witch and fae husbands just yet. Godric chuckles from beside Sookie on the bed as he rocks Ashni in his arms.

“I wonder which husband you will pick, Little One,” he coos to our daughter as Sookie grins widely. “The magical witch or the powerful Sky Fae,” he says as I shake my head.

“Don’t encourage them,” I tell him as he smirks at me. Somehow, the idea of our daughters being married off one day excites him to no end. I don’t understand it; I guess we’ll see if he still feels this way in a few years.

“Speak of the devil,” Pam purrs as a very pregnant Claudine enters the room with Claude and Niall following behind. The room is certainly filling up quickly and a small smile forms on my face, realizing just how large our family has grown.

“Come on in and meet your future daughter-in-law,” Sookie states loudly before she sticks her tongue out at me. I lean down, nipping at her ear and she lets out a squeal of surprise as Godric chuckles beside us.

Niall steps forward then, holding out both his arms and Godric and Amelia each approach the Fey Prince, placing one of the babes into his grasp. He looks down to our daughters with a warm smile as he begins to glow, soon covering the room in a bright, white light. The light diminishes before he places a kiss atop each babes’ head.

“What was that?” Sookie asks in awe as her great grandfather looks to her with a smile.

“Just a blessing of the fae,” he says with a wink. “Your girls may have been born full Valkyrie, but they each hold the essential spark of the fae as well,” he explains as the three of us look to each other in shock.

“You mean our daughters will possess the same light powers as Sookie?” I ask as he nods to us.

GPOV

I stare in wonderment at our tiny daughters who will not only be fierce Valkyrie warriors, but powerful fae of the royal bloodline as well. Surely, their futures will hold amazing things for both of them. I can understand how their lives could potentially have a significant impact on the Supernatural world as the words of my Maker echo through my mind.

Just as I am thinking over her words, the A.P. herself enters the room, followed by Nix and Reign. I’m glad we have such a large room, because it seems to be filling quickly once Sookie’s brother jogs into the room, flustered and glancing around the crowd in confusion.

“Jason!” Sookie calls happily as her brother rushes to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I got here as soon as I could,” Jason tells her, looking around the room once more in wonderment. His fae grandfather approaches him then, holding out our daughters before him as a crooked grin crosses his face. “Damn, Sook, they’re just perfect,” he says excitedly as Sookie chuckles lightly.

He takes Ashni into his arms, cooing down to her as the room fills with excited talk and chatter. Sookie leans back against the bed with a contented smile as Eric and I sit to join her, the three of us taking in the joyous scene before us. My Maker approaches then with a warm smile over her aged face.

“You did well,” she tells us with a smirk. “I knew you would,” she says as the Valkyrie seer joins us, looking up the A.P. with a wide grin. She sticks out her hand expectantly as my Maker sizes up the equally eccentric seer. She then shakes her hand, shaking her head with a smirk as they seem to communicate telepathically between one another.

Sookie smirks up at us as we’re all left wondering what on earth these two could possibly be sharing between one another. They both suddenly break into hysterical laughter and the rest of the room quiets as we all stare at the two seers in bewilderment, watching as tears begin to roll down their cheeks in their uproarious laughter.

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Eir says once their laughter quiets.

“Oh, you three are certainly going to have your hands full,” Nix tells us with a smirk as my Maker nods, grinning down to us all. “Especially with that one,” she says, pointing to blonde little Tova. “She’s going to take after her daddy,” she tells us as Eric huffs to leave Sookie and I sharing a giggle at my child’s expense.

“Anything I should maybe know about beforehand?” Sookie asks as the two seers continue to snigger together.

“I’d be sure to put up those lightning rods,” Nix tells us as I grin, shaking my head. We were already planning to do this.

“Check your fire extinguishers as well,” my Maker states as Sookie’s mouth drops open in surprise. I squeeze her hand in quiet support as Eric shakes his head, looking overwhelmed.

“Great,” Eric says softly, running his hands through his hair as the room erupts with more laughter. Sookie reaches up then, putting her arms around the two of us and pulls us closer to her with a grin.

“We’ll be fine,” she says as Eric sighs and I place a small kiss to her cheek.

“Of course you will, because Auntie Eir and the rest of their Valkyrie sisters will be sure to dispose of the evidence before the three of you ever even hear about your daughters’ many crazy shenanigans,” she tells us with a smirk as Reign steps forward.

“Oh hell yes,” Reign adds with a grin. “Those girls are gonna learn to party from the very best,” she informs us as I shake my head at the wild, Valkyrie sisters before us. I have no doubts they will indeed do just that. Sookie’s fae kin approach the bed then and the Valkyrie stand back to let them stand before us.

Niall leans down, placing a kiss to Sookie’s forehead. “I never thanked you for helping me destroy the Water Fae faction, Granddaughter. Our realm is as peaceful as I can ever remember it being now that Breandan has fallen from power,” he informs us as Sookie smiles up at him.

“I’m glad to hear it,” she states. “I would love to bring the girls over to visit Faerie sometime,” she says as mine and Eric’s fangs both shoot down in unison. She rolls her eyes at us. “We’ll be just fine,” she tells us as Claude and Claudine snicker together. Sookie sends us waves of calm through the bond and our fangs recede as I feel my fears subsiding once more.

The three fae hug Sookie and then “pop” from the room, promising to visit soon. Amelia hugs Sookie, telling her she’ll be bringing by her own son soon before she turns to exit. The rest of our guests follow suit, hugging and congratulating the three of us before making their way to the exit and before long, the room is emptied out, leaving just the three of us looking down to our daughters as they’re held in our Sookie’s arms.

“I was so worried about what they may be up against,” Sookie says as she gazes down to the sleeping babes. “But now I know they will never face any trials alone,” she tells us as a happy tear rolls down her cheek.

“We have inherited a rather large family,” I concede as Eric chuckles.

“A rather unique and eccentric family,” he retorts as we share a small laugh together.

“But they’ll always be there for us and for our girls as well,” Sookie says as we nod our agreement. We lie there together on the small hospital bed, holding our tiny, Valkyrie-Fae daughters between us with matching smiles. We are a fated triumvirate created for one another by the gods who have now been miraculously blessed with two, warrior daughters. Surely, the future holds great things for our growing family and I certainly can’t wait to watch our future unfold.

THE END


End file.
